Our Happy Ending (CS)
by captainswan7683
Summary: Fiction CS en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5X21 - Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld, un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Qu'aurait fait Emma ? - Rating K (M selon chapitre)
1. Chapter 1

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Débout sous la pluie elle contemplait le cercueil couvert de roses posé devant elle. Sa mère avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, impossible de la croire. Tout était de sa faute soyons clair. Même Gold le lui avait fait remarquer quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle était venue lui demander de l'aide, avant le drame...

Elle n'avait plus de larmes, elle avait tellement pleuré ces derniers temps. En fait elle était comme anesthésiée, morte de l'intérieur.

De toute façon une part d'elle était morte lorsqu'elle était montée dans cet ascenseur, lorsque les doigts de Killian avaient glissé sur sa main, lorsque ses yeux avaient accroché une dernière fois les siens remplis de désespoir...

Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance au fond, même la mort injuste de Robin, dont elle se savait responsable n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa léthargie.

Derrière elle, à quelques mètres à peine se trouvait la tombe de son grand amour, son « true love ». Même les dieux avaient été d'accord pour le dire, il était son véritable amour ! Ce lien précieux, incroyable et magique que peu d'élus partageaient, et bien eux ils l'avaient. Mais à quoi bon hein ? Puisqu'à Hadès en avait décidé autrement... Il avait dû rester dans cet autre monde, cet Underworld dans lequel elle l'avait entraîné.

Là aussi tout était de sa faute, si seulement elle avait accepté de le laisser partir à Camelot... Mais comment accepter de voir mourir dans ses bras, l'homme que l'on aime, avec lequel on veut un futur, une vie à deux ? Comment l'accepter, surtout lorsque l'on a en soi les pouvoirs d'un Dark One et la possibilité de le ramener à la vie ?

Bien sûr il avait refusé, et elle ne l'avait pas écouté... Première erreur. Mais l'amour peut tout pardonner n'est-ce-pas ? Mais pas cette fois. Il n'avait pas voulu lui pardonner, l'avait fait souffrir. Mais comment lui en vouloir au fond ? Egoïstement, pour le garder auprès d'elle encore un peu, elle l'avait transformé en l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : le Dark One

Et il avait choisi le sacrifice, à sa place, s'envoyant directement en enfer. Comment aurait-elle pu accepter ça ? Comment accepter que l'amour de sa vie puisse passer une éternité de tourment, juste parce qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de vouloir le garder auprès d'elle ?

Elle avait voulu réparer et tenter de le sauver. Deuxième erreur. En entraînant sa famille et les siens dans cette quête désespérée, elle avait une fois de plus tout gâché. Et aujourd'hui plus rien n'avait de sens. Ils avaient détruit Hadès, mais à quel prix ? Robin ne méritait pas une mort aussi atroce... Regina ne méritait pas de se retrouver seule encore une fois, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu...

Quelques instants plus tôt, ils avaient rendus un dernier hommage à Robin, en déposant des flèches et des roses sur le cercueil. Elle n'avait pas osé croiser le regard de Regina, elle se sentait tellement coupable. Pourtant elle aussi pleurait l'homme de sa vie, elle aussi lui avait rendu un dernier hommage, seule devant sa tombe.

Grâce à son aide, ils avaient réussi à vaincre Hadès, il pouvait reposer en paix désormais, elle savait qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et était parti pour un monde meilleur. Elle aurait dû en être heureuse, s'en contenter, mais impossible. Il lui manquait tellement. Le manque de lui était physique, inscrit dans sa chair et dans son cœur. Elle voulait ses lèvres, le bleu de ses yeux, ses bras autour de son corps, ses baisers, son rire, sa chaleur, son odeur... Spontanément, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle avait pris sa flasque, celle qu'il ne quittait jamais, celle qu'ils avaient partagés tant de fois, et l'avait déposé sur la terre encore fraîche, comme un dernier lien avec celui qui ne serait jamais plus...

Elle soupira et se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe de Killian. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs. Elle qui croyait ne plus avoir de larmes !

\- Tu me manques tant ! gémit-elle. Je sais que tu es parti pour un monde meilleur et je devrais être heureuse, mais je ne peux pas ! C'est comme si tu étais parti pour de bon et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ! Je... je ne te reverrais jamais ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant ! Je n'ai pas su te le dire quand il le fallait et désormais c'est trop tard. Pardon mon amour !

Elle resta un long moment immobile, la pluie dégoulinant sur elle, puis tandis que la nuit tombait elle quitta le cimetière silencieux.

Elle était censée rejoindre les autres chez Granny's mais elle n'irait pas. Elle passa devant le restaurant illuminé, mais ne s'y arrêta pas et continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant sa jolie maison au bardage bleu et à la barrière blanche. Leur maison ! C'est lui qui l'avait choisi, avec vue sur le port... Ils auraient pu, ils auraient dû y être si heureux. Il y avait plein de chambres, de quoi construire une petite famille... Une famille qui n'existerait jamais.

Elle soupira longuement, elle avait pris la bonne décision se dit-elle, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre dans cette maison sans lui. C'était au-dessus de ses forces !

Elle entra, monta à l'étage dans sa chambre. Elle avisa malgré elle le grand lit, encore une chose qu'ils ne partageraient jamais tiens ! En réprimant les larmes qui affluaient, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie, sortit une valise et y jeta pêle-mêle quelques affaires. Elle n'emporterait pas grand-chose, juste ce qu'elle possédait en arrivant.

En redescendant, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, et depuis la baie vitrée ses yeux se posèrent sur le port éclairé. Elle pouvait y deviner la silhouette du Jolly Roger et son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Elle prit sa valise et quitta la maison sans un regard en arrière. Le bruit de la porte qui claqua derrière elle, résonna dans le silence. Elle monta en voiture et démarra.

Il lui restait une dernière étape.

 ** _Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? Une petite review please_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Elle arrêta sa voiture devant le cimetière, mais ignora la tombe sur laquelle elle s'était recueillie un peu plus tôt et se dirigea droit vers le caveau de Regina.

Elle savait que cette dernière avait placé un sort de protection dessus, mais il lui serait facile de le briser. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle descendit dans la salle souterraine, fouilla dans quelques livres et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Dans une petite boîte se trouvait la fiole qu'elle voulait. Elle la prit, remonta, replaça le sort de protection et repartit en voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle effectuait un dernier arrêt dans le centre-ville.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le magasin la sonnette tinta. La boutique était plongée dans la pénombre et pendant quelques instants elle pensa qu'il n'était pas là, mais elle le découvrit debout, bras croisés derrière son comptoir. Il ne semblait pas vraiment content de la voir.

\- Bonsoir Miss Swan, que me vaux votre désagréable visite.

\- La jeune femme encaissa, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle avait besoin de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de vos services !

\- Ben voyons... Encore une catastrophe que vous avez produit et que vous voulez réparer ? Ne comptez pas sur moi, j'ai déjà donné avec notre petite excursion dans l'Underworld !

\- C'est autre chose...

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider à ramener Robin. Je pensais que vous aviez compris qu'il y a des choses que même la magie ne peut pas faire...

\- Je sais ! Je suis venue pour vous demander de l'aide, de l'aide concernant la magie...

Gold se tut et la considéra en silence un moment. Emma aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du DarkOne en cet instant.

\- Je vous écoute.

Emma sortit de la poche de son blouson de cuir rouge, la fiole subtilisée quelques instants plus tôt dans le caveau de Regina et la déposa sur le comptoir.

\- Une potion d'oubli ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous l'avez volé à Regina ou bien est-elle au courant ? Non attendez, c'est plutôt la première option, j'imagine mal la nouvelle Regina cautionner vos intentions...

\- Je veux savoir comment ça fonctionne, le coupa Emma.

\- C'est pourtant simple, même pour vous, vous la prenez et vous oubliez tout. Vous devez pourtant savoir comment ça marche, vous l'avez déjà testé lors de la malédiction lancée par Peter...

\- Regina m'avait fabriqué de faux souvenirs...

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire ce plaisir ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Et je ne vous le demande pas, lui répondit-elle dans un soupir. Je veux juste savoir de quoi je vais me rappeler après l'avoir prise...

Il éclata d'un rire froid et méprisant.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte Miss Swan que vous nous plongez dans le chaos, tout ça pour sauver votre pirate et qu'à présent vous voulez fuir vos responsabilités en oubliant tout ! Belle mentalité ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- J'ai commis des erreurs irréparables j'en suis consciente. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire revenir Robin... Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur et que cette ville mérite mieux que moi pour la protéger ! C'est bien pour ça que tout le monde se portera aussi bien, y compris vous, si je disparais !

Emma savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre dans cette ville où elle avait fait tant de mal. Elle avait fait de Killian le DarkOne et se faisant avait failli faire basculer toute la ville dans les Enfers, puis elle avait entraîné sa famille et ses amis dans sa quête insensée et pour finir avait permis la venue du dieu des enfers dans notre monde... Comment pouvait-elle se prétendre la Sauveuse ? Comment pourrait-elle encore prétendre aider et protéger les gens de cette ville après ça ? Comment pourraient-ils lui faire confiance ?

Sa place était ailleurs. Elle le savait. Ses parents réussiraient parfaitement à vivre sans elle, ils avaient déjà vécu 28 ans ainsi, et puis aujourd'hui ils avaient Neal. Regina elle avait besoin de son fils à temps plein, il était sa fin heureuse et tout ce qu'il lui restait. Henry lui manquerait bien sûr, mais il avait Regina... Non définitivement plus rien, ni personne ne la retenait dans cette ville.

Elle aurait pu partir comme ça, mais elle souffrait trop. Elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais sa douleur était tellement grande ! Gold se trompait, ce n'était pas pour fuir ses responsabilités, c'était juste pour l'oublier lui, son unique amour !

\- Vous n'aurez plus aucun souvenir de Storybrooke et de votre vie ces quatre dernières années, finit-il par lui répondre d'un ton froid.

\- Jurez moi que vous ne ferez jamais de mal à mes parents, à votre petit-fils, ni à Regina.

\- Tant qu'ils me laissent tranquille, vous avez ma parole.

Elle comprit qu'elle devrait se contenter de cette promesse.

\- Bien, si votre décision est prise, je veux bien vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et vous prendrez la potion à ce moment-là. Ce sera comme si vous n'étiez jamais venue.

La jeune femme eut une infime hésitation. Ne plus se souvenir de David et Blanche, d'Henry, de Regina de tous les gens qui vivaient dans cette ville et à qui elle s'était tellement attachée, la terrifiait au fond. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à espérer trouver une famille et aujourd'hui elle lui tournait le dos volontairement.

Mais un visage et deux yeux bleus océan s'imposèrent à son esprit. Rester ici c'était se condamner à une éternité de souffrance, la maison où ils ne vivraient jamais ensemble, les lieux où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, le port, le Granny's. Chaque endroit de cette ville lui faisait penser à Killian. Elle ne pouvait plus. Le manque de lui devenait souffrance

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et suivit Gold en dehors de la boutique.

Ils montèrent en silence dans la voiture et la jeune femme démarra en direction des limites de Storybrooke.

Tandis qu'elle roulait, des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas voulu montrer, commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle les chassa d'un revers de main, mais il les vit.

\- Je me suis trompé, ce n'est pas pour fuir vos responsabilités n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non ! répondit-elle en fixant la route.

\- C'est à cause de lui, le capitaine Jones !

Emma ne put retenir un soupir nostalgique à l'évocation de ce nom.

\- Je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais ce que cet homme...il ne finit pas sa phrase murmurée tout bas, comme pour lui-même.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Non bien sûr qu'il ne comprendrait jamais ! Que pourrait-il comprendre au true love, lui qui était incapable de faire face à ses propres sentiments envers Belle... Et puis Killian et lui se haïssaient depuis des siècles !

Ils arrivaient aux limites de Storybrooke. Emma coupa le contact et se tourna vers Gold. Ce dernier lui tendit la fiole.

\- Vous êtes sûre Miss Swan ? Vous savez que la magie a toujours un prix...

\- La solitude que sera ma vie, sera le prix à payer pour mes fautes.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle prit résolument la fiole et en avala le contenu. Entre temps Gold était sorti du véhicule. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et elle démarra. Par le rétroviseur, elle vit les limites de la ville disparaître derrière elle.

Elle pensa une dernière fois à ses parents, à Henry et Regina, les imagina tous réunis chez Granny's et une larme nostalgique coula sur sa joue. Mais tandis qu'elle roulait, leurs visages devinrent flous dans sa mémoire jusqu'à disparaître.

Elle était contente d'avoir choisi de s'installer là-bas, après toutes ces années à New-York. Elle longeait les forêts du Maine, dans quelques heures elle ferait une halte, car la route jusqu'à la Californie où elle avait prévu de s'installer serait longue.

 _ **Qu'en dîtes vous ? Comment vont donc réagir les autres lorsqu'ils vont découvrir son départ... Une petite review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Un peu inquiète, Blanche, fixait la porte du Granny's depuis un bon moment en silence. David plongé dans ses pensées, ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais le silence prolongé de sa femme finit par l'alerter.

\- Blanche que se passe-t-il ? Tu parais préoccupée, c'est à cause de Regina ?

\- Oui... Enfin non... Si... bien sûr je m'inquiète pour elle, mais c'est Emma. Elle avait dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait, et ça va faire bientôt trois heures de ça !

\- Peut-être est-elle juste rentrée chez elle. Tu sais elle est très éprouvée elle aussi. Elle se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passé et de la mort de Robin...

\- Et elle vient de perdre Killian !

Pour toute réponse David poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

\- Oui mais son portable sonne dans le vide !

\- Passons chez-elle si tu veux dit-il en se levant.

Voyant David et Blanche se lever, Regina vint vers eux.

\- Vous rentrez ?

\- Oui, il nous faut nous occuper de Neal et puis on va passer voir Emma, je pense qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.

A l'énoncé du prénom d'Emma, Regina se raidit imperceptiblement.

\- Regina nous sommes désolés. Sache que nous sommes là pour toi et que tu n'as pas à affronter cela toute seule dit Blanche en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, elle a sa sœur, intervint Zelena en les rejoignant.

\- Dîtes à Emma...que... que je suis désolée pour elle ! dit Regina en se rasseyant les yeux dans le vague.

\- Vous venez de subir des pertes cruelles, dit David, englobant Zelena dans son regard. Il vous faudra du temps et c'est dans ces moments qu'une famille est importante.

Regina aurait bien voulu lui rire au nez. L'ancienne Regina, l'Evil Queen l'aurait fait, se serait délecter de la mièvrerie de la remarque du prince. Et pourtant elle n'en fit rien, car tout au fond, cette remarque l'avait réconforté. Elle ne serait pas seule pour faire face à cette douleur. Elle avait sa sœur, malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, et ses amis. Car ce couple qu'elle avait haït, contre qui elle avait lancé une malédiction, était devenu des amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, le couple Charming arrivait devant la maison d'Emma plongée dans le noir et le silence. Ils sonnèrent mais nul ne vint leur répondre.

Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Emma n'était pas là. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas sa voiture également.

\- Où peut-elle bien être ? demanda Blanche, une note de peur dans la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas Blanche... Peut-être est-elle au port, elle s'y rendait souvent avant...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais sa femme comprit. Le Jolly Roger, le bateau de Killian. Il y avait des chances qu'elle y soit.

Mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas non plus au port.

\- Le cimetière dit Blanche. C'est là que je l'ai laissé. Peut-être y est-elle encore ?

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la grille grinçante du cimetière plongé dans le noir et le silence, ils réalisèrent que là non plus il n'y avait personne.

Emma avait disparu.

Au comble de l'inquiétude, ils décidèrent de revenir chez Granny's pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu depuis l'enterrement de Robin et prévenir Henry et Regina.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à quitter le restaurant en compagnie d'Henry et de Zelena quand elle vit le couple débarquer en catastrophe.

\- Avez-vous vu Emma ? demanda Blanche paniquée

\- Non ! Je croyais qu'elle était rentrée chez elle dit Regina perplexe.

\- Elle n'y est pas. La maison est vide et sa voiture n'est pas là.

\- Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? demanda Regina pragmatique.

\- Au cimetière. Mais nous en venons et elle n'y est pas.

\- Sur le port... A bord du Jolly Roger dit Henry avec tristesse.

\- Elle n'y est pas non plus, répondit David dans un soupir.

\- Et vous dîtes que sa voiture a disparu également ? demanda Zelena restée silencieuse jusque-là.

\- Oui pourquoi ? s'impatienta Blanche.

\- Elle a peut-être quitté la ville !

Tous se regardèrent atterrés. Si Emma avait quitté la ville, elle aurait besoin de magie pour y revenir, donc du parchemin que Regina gardait dans son bureau. Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, elle lui aurait demandé. A moins qu'elle ait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je file à la mairie, voir si le parchemin est toujours là. Vous, tentez de quadriller la ville. Storybrooke n'est pas grand et la voiture d'Emma ne peut pas passer inaperçue ! dit Regina d'un ton résolu

\- Je vais à la maison d'Emma pour voir si je trouve un indice quelconque dit Henry. J'ai les clés...

\- Très bien on se retrouve tous là-bas dans une heure alors, dit David.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous une heure plus tard au domicile d'Emma. Henry les y attendait en compagnie de Regina.

\- Nous avons quadrillé toute la ville mais aucune trace d'Emma ! déclara Blanche en entrant.

\- Le parchemin est toujours à sa place dans mon bureau commença Regina, mais...

\- Il y a plus grave, l'interrompit Henry des larmes dans les yeux. J'ai retrouvé le portable de maman dans le salon. Elle l'a volontairement laissé ici.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi partir sans son portable ? s'exclama Blanche

\- Pour ne pas être retrouvée, répondit David sombrement.

\- Une partie de ses affaires a disparu de la penderie de la chambre dit Henry. Maman a quitté Strorybrooke pour ne pas y revenir.

\- Oh mon dieu ! gémit Blanche en s'accrochant au bras de David. David nous devons la retrouver !

\- Bien sûr Blanche, mais nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle a pu aller ! répondit Regina.

\- Peut-être à New-York là où nous avons passé l'année dernière, dit Henry plein d'espoir.

\- New-York est une grande ville, la trouver risque d'être compliqué...

\- Killian nous avait bien retrouvé après la malédiction objecta Henry.

\- Oui mais il avait un objet magique qui lui permettait de localiser Emma et ici je n'en possède pas ! répondit Regina pensive.

\- Quelqu'un dans cette ville possède tous les objets magiques dont nous pourrions avoir besoin rappela David.

C'est ensemble qu'ils débarquèrent dans la boutique de Gold. Tranquillement installé derrière son comptoir il les attendait. Il savait qu'ils allaient venir, c'était une évidence. La disparition d'Emma ne pouvait les laisser indifférent !

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il sarcastique. Si c'est pour ramener ton précieux voleur, je crois que tu es assez consciente des lois de la magie pour comprendre que c'est impossible très chère, ajouta-t-il en se tournant un brin moqueur vers Regina.

Cette dernière marqua le coup et s'apprêtait à lui répondre à sa manière, quand elle se rappela le but de leur visite.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un charme localisateur, dit-elle.

\- Vraiment et pour quoi faire ? Ou plutôt dirais-je pour qui ?

\- Emma...

\- Vraiment ! Miss Swan aurait mis les voiles après avoir apporté le chaos dans notre ville ! Quelle belle mentalité vraiment !

\- Ça suffit ! s'interposa Blanche, les yeux brillant de colère. Emma ne fuirait jamais ses responsabilités. Nous savons tous ici qu'elle se sent coupable des derniers évènements, elle est juste partie, parce qu'elle est malheureuse. Elle vient de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime, mais que pourriez-vous donc comprendre à l'amour, vous qui n'êtes même pas capable de garder Belle !

\- Je ne vous permets pas, siffla Gold.

\- On se calme, intervint David en retenant sa femme d'un bras et s'interposant entre elle et Gold.

\- Alors ce charme ? s'énerva Regina. Ça vient ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais, et même auquel cas, cela ne servirait à rien.

\- Comment ça ? Que sais-tu ?

\- Même si vous la localisiez, vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose dans un monde sans magie.

\- Nous la convaincrons de revenir à la maison, là où se trouve sa vraie famille et les siens, s'enflamma Blanche avec fougue.

\- Faudrait-il encore quelle se souvienne de vous tous ! fanfaronna Gold dans un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Regina.

\- Tu devrais aller faire un tour dans ta caveau très chère, je pense que tu constateras très vite qu'il te manque une fiole contenant une potion d'oubli...Cette chère Miss Swan est passée il y a peu près une heure, pour me demander comment cela fonctionnait. Je suis un homme poli, je lui ai donc expliqué. Je l'ai même escorté jusqu'aux limites de Storybrooke pour être sûr qu'elle ne change pas d'avis.

 _ **Bon voilà nos héros sont au courant de la disparition d'Emma... Et Kilian me direz-vous ? Patience, patience... Une petite reviex please ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Tandis qu'il parlait à Arthur, Killian se rendit compte que l'inscription sur l'arche avait disparu, et qu'une magnifique lumière blanche venait d'apparaître, semblant l'appeler.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Arthur

\- C'est la preuve qu'Emma a réussi et qu'Hadès est vaincu. Je peux passer à autre chose... répondit Killian. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous venir avec moi.

\- Je ne crois pas non, ma place est ici.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- La prophétie disait que j'étais appelé à régner sur un royaume déchu, j'ai commis l'erreur de penser que c'était Camelot. Mais c'était ici l'Underworld !

\- Bien... En ce cas adieu majesté dit Killian en lui tendant la main.

\- Adieu Capitaine lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main à son tour, après une infime hésitation.

Killian se retourna vers la lumière, fit quelques pas et disparut aux yeux d'Arthur.

Il franchit la lumière pour se retrouver dans une sorte de long couloir, bordé d'immense colonnes. Le sol semblait de marbre gris violacé et une étrange lumière filtrait. Une voix dans son dos l'appela

\- Killian !

Surpris, il se retourna pour découvrir un homme jeune, blond vêtu d'une toge blanche, mais rempli de majesté.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis venu pour te remercier. Grâce à toi les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre et le dieu des enfers a été puni, tel qui devait l'être. Mon frère Hadès n'est plus

\- Zeus ! s'exclama Killian un peu éberlué.

\- Lui-même ! répondit-il.

Killian avait du mal à réaliser que devant lui se tenait le dieu des dieux et que ce dernier venait de lui parler et de le remercier.

\- Je suis là pour t'accompagner. Es-tu prêt ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il aurait bien demandé pour aller où, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'osa rien dire. Trop intimidé et surpris par la situation. Il sentit la main de Zeus se poser sur son épaule et le pousser légèrement vers l'avant. Alors il se remit en marche dans la lumière.

Il entendit encore une fois la voix de Zeus dans son dos.

\- Il est temps que tu retournes d'où tu viens, de l'endroit auquel tu appartiens...

Killian s'arrêta une dernière fois, hésita. Il n'y avait pas de marche arrière possible. Il lui avait promis, alors qu'elle remontait dans cet ascenseur vers le monde des vivants, qu'il irait de l'avant. Il devait tenir sa promesse. Il ne la reverrait jamais, c'était ça le plus difficile au fond, se dire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son visage d'ange, ses merveilleux verts, la cascade de ses boucles blondes et ce merveilleux sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

Il prit une profonde respiration et se laissa happer par la lumière.

Et se retrouva en plein jour dans ce qui ressemblait à un cimetière. Eberlué, totalement désorienté il regarda autour de lui. Face à lui se trouvait une tombe toute fraiche, pour laquelle il n'y avait pas encore de pierre tombale, juste un cercueil posé recouvert de flèches et de roses. Il tourna sur lui-même et découvrit une autre tombe avec une pierre tombale celle-là, une stèle sur laquelle son nom était gravé ! La terre était encore fraîche, quelques fleurs et surtout posé dessus sa flasque de rhum.

Il était de retour à Storybrooke ! Il baissa les yeux se regarda, il était là, c'était bien son corps, ses jambes, sa main, son crochet... Zeus l'avait ramené à Storybrooke ! Il comprit enfin le sens de cette dernière phrase « l'endroit auquel tu appartiens » et cet endroit c'était ici, cette ville où il avait choisi de vivre, cette ville où elle vivait. Emma ! Son Emma, il allait pouvoir la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras, l'aimer... Cet avenir, ce futur dont ils avaient tant rêvé, était là à portée de main... Il était vivant ! Bloody Hell ! Vivant !

Dans le silence du cimetière il se mit à rire tout haut comme un idiot, et aussi un peu pour entendre le son de sa propre voix...

Puis tout à coup une pensée s'insinua en lui, s'il était de retour à Storybrooke et que sa tombe était là, qui avait été enterré récemment juste en face ? Qui était mort ? Il connaissait tout le monde maintenant dans cette ville, qu'il avait voulue sienne, mais une seule personne de sa connaissance, était un archer. Robin ! Robin était mort... Quand, comment ? Il pensa à Regina et à sa peine et puis à son Emma, sa Swan. Il la connaissait si bien, elle devait se sentir atrocement coupable et lui n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir. Mais désormais, c'était fini. Il était de retour pour être à ses côtés, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Impatient de la retrouver, il sortit à grandes enjambées du cimetière pour se rendre en ville. Il ne savait pas trop comment faire... Comment annonce-t-on que finalement on est revenu d'entre les morts ? Il ne voulait effrayer personne... Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve Emma, la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise qu'il était en vie et le reste viendrait tout seul.

Sans vraiment le réaliser, ses pas l'avait mené jusque chez Granny's. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, puis entra. Le restaurant était quasi-vide et il eut tôt fait de repérer, David, Blanche, Henry et Regina assis tous les quatre à une table.

Mais son entrée avait été déjà remarqué, car Granny's de derrière son comptoir, l'air éberlué venait de s'écrier

\- Mais qu'est-ce que le pirate fait ici ?

Abasourdis, les Charming, Regina et Henry se levèrent d'un même ensemble pour faire face au nouveau venu.

\- Hook ! s'exclama Regina sous le choc.

\- Comment peux-tu être ici ? s'écria à son tour Blanche.

\- Je croyais que nous t'avions laissé dans l'Underworld fit remarquer David.

\- Et c'était le cas répondit Killian un peu gêné. Mais je suis de retour à présent. Où est Emma ?

Tous les quatre se regardèrent catastrophés, puis reportèrent leur regard sur Hook. Ce dernier compris dans le quart de seconde, qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa Swan.

\- Où est Emma, répéta-t-il d'un ton moins assuré. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

 _ **Oui je sais je suis cruelle... Pauvre Killy tout de même ! Vous voulez la suite ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Killian sentit une angoisse diffuse monter en lui, tandis qu'il dévisageait tour à tour les quatre personnes face à lui.

\- Maman a disparu, finit par dire Henry en se rasseyant.

\- Comment ça disparu ?

\- Elle est introuvable depuis l'enterrement de... commença Regina, mais cette dernière n'acheva pas sa phrase, se rasseyant à son tour.

\- Comment peux-tu être là ? redemanda Blanche d'une voix sans timbre.

\- C'est Zeus !

\- Comment ça Zeus ? Le dieu ? s'exclama David éberlué.

\- Il m'a fait revenir pour me remercier d'avoir aidé à vaincre Hadès...

Regina le fixait sans rien dire et il s'en rendit compte.

La jeune femme bouillait intérieurement de rage contenue. De quel droit cet homme était-il revenu, alors que Robin n'était plus ? Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour sa fille, sans même l'espoir d'aller dans un monde meilleur. Et lui cet homme, ce pirate qui avait du sang sur les mains était là !

Elle sentait la magie affluer par vague en elle, puissante et dévastatrice. Il suffirait de si peu pour qu'elle l'utilise et anéantisse cet homme et cette fois sans espoir de retour.

Mais une voix en elle, sa conscience peut-être, lui rappela qu'en faisant une telle chose, elle perdrait tout. Son fils en premier lieu, car Henry ne lui pardonnerait jamais et puis les Charming,... Mais elle perdrait surtout l'estime de soi et ce pourquoi elle avait lutté ces derniers temps. Retomber dans la noirceur, la vengeance et la haine n'était pas la solution.

\- Regina, je suis désolé pour Robin... dit-il doucement.

Elle continua à le considérer en silence, mais ne répondit pas. Décontenancé il chercha le regard de David et de Blanche. Le couple Charming lui sourit avec sincérité.

\- Nous sommes heureux que tu sois de retour ! lui dit Blanche.

\- Moi aussi, dit David en lui faisant une accolade virile.

\- Ton retour Kilian est la première bonne nouvelle, depuis un moment ! s'exclama Henry avec fougue.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Emma ? demanda Killian en s'asseyant à leur côté. Où a-t-elle disparu ?

\- Si seulement on le savait ! Elle est introuvable depuis l'enterrement de Robin hier après-midi. Je l'ai laissé au cimetière, elle voulait y rester seule un moment, puis elle devait nous rejoindre chez Granny's, mais elle n'y est jamais venue, résuma Blanche.

Killian repensa à sa flasque de rhum posée sur sa tombe, qu'il avait à présent remise dans son blouson. Il imaginait son Emma, venir la déposer et lui parler... Il aurait tant voulu être à ses côtés pour apaiser sa tristesse...

\- J'imagine que vous avez cherché partout...

\- Oui même à bord du Jolly Roger, indiqua Henry. De toute façon sa voiture est introuvable...

\- Elle a quitté Storybrooke, dit Regina.

\- Mais pour aller où ? New-York comme durant l'année qu'elle y a passée à cause de la malédiction ? demanda Killian.

\- C'est bien la première chose à laquelle nous avons tous pensé renchérit David.

\- Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, nous devons aller là-bas et la ramener s'enflamma Killian en se levant.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Hook, dit Regina d'un ton froid. Aller à New-York est une chose, la retrouver dans cette ville tentaculaire en est une autre... Mais ce que personne ne vous a encore expliqué, c'est que même si vous la retrouvez elle ne vous suivra pas mon cher !

\- Pardon ?

\- Regina s'il-te-plaît... plaida Blanche.

Regina lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle savait parfaitement ce que Blanche voulait. Elle souhaitait ménager Kilian en lui annonçant les choses en douceur. Mais qui la ménageait-elle ? Hein ? Oui elle allait le faire souffrir, mais une part d'elle-même s'en réjouissait un peu. Au moins elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir mal ici !

\- Votre chère Emma a choisi de tout oublier, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de vous oublier, vous en particulier !

Hébété, Killian fixa un long moment Regina. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être revenu du royaume des morts, pour apprendre qu'elle Emma, son Emma, sa lumière, son ange ne se souvenait pas de son existence !

\- Ce n'est pas... possible... murmura-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Malheureusement si ! dit Regina.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est ce maudit crocodile qui lui a fourni la potion n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

\- Pas exactement, mais disons qu'il est mêlé à cette histoire... dit David

\- Cet homme viendra donc toujours se mettre en travers de ma route !

\- A sa décharge, dit Blanche, Emma a volé la potion dans le caveau de Regina. C'était son choix !

Killian la dévisagea et il lut dans ses yeux une détresse au moins aussi grande que la sienne.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il

\- Grâce au numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation d'Emma, je vais tenter de tracer son itinéraire. Je suis le shérif adjoint, cela devrait être assez facile, mais ça prendra plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines.

\- Et pendant ce temps, Emma sera loin, en train de nous oublier un peu plus chaque jour... murmura Blanche, tout bas, comme pour elle-même.

\- Mais lorsque nous la retrouverons, il nous faudra une potion, comme celle que vous m'aviez donnée, dit Killian à Regina.

\- Hors de la Forêt Enchantée, je ne risque pas de faire ce genre de potion, je n'ai pas les ingrédients...

\- Vous peut-être, mais le crocodile...

\- Même Rumplesikstin n'aura pas les ingrédients...

\- Mais comment ferons-nous ? demanda Killian totalement dépassé.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable répondit Blanche en lui souriant. C'est la seule façon de lui rendre la mémoire.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle veuille bien être embrassée, ironisa Regina.

Killian la fusilla du regard. Un baiser d'amour véritable, il pouvait le faire. Il l'aimait. Elle était son véritable amour. Et c'était réciproque ! Ils avaient passé le test dans l'Underworld ! Mais si elle ne souvenait plus de lui, il lui faudrait auparavant regagner sa confiance.

Tout recommencer, comme la première fois, lors de leur première rencontre.

 _ **C'est vrai que c'est injuste tout de même, revenir d'entre les morts pour apprendre que son True Love ne se souvient plus de lui ! Je sais je suis méchante... Mais si la mort n'a pas pu les séparer, une potion d'oubli... Alors à suivre ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Trois semaines passèrent sans aucune avancée. L'enquête de David piétinait et Killian devenait fou.

Il s'était installé à bord de son bateau, car il était absolument impossible pour lui de rester dans leur maison. Pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait choisi, mais y vivre sans Emma à ses côtés était au-dessus de ses forces.

Tout au fond de lui, il comprenait sa décision. Elle avait choisi l'oubli plutôt qu'une vie de souffrance. Lorsqu'il l'avait obligé à partir retrouver les siens et le mondes des vivants, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il la laissait dans un monde où lui ne serait plus. Dans une ville où chaque chose lui rappellerait son absence...

Mais à présent qu'il y était confronté à son tour, il comprenait sa douleur et sa détresse et s'en voulait encore plus de l'avoir laissé.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées pour Regina non plus. La mort de Robin l'avait plongé dans une profonde dépression, dont rien ne semblait pourvoir la sortir, pas même Henry.

Ce dernier errait, ne sachant que faire, entre sa maison où sa mère pleurait son amour perdu, le loft de ses grands-parents, tout aussi malheureux d'avoir perdu leur fille et le Granny's où Killian noyait son chagrin dans sa flasque de rhum. Sa mère biologique qu'il avait appris à connaître et aimer avait choisi de disparaître et d'effacer ses souvenirs et sa mère adoptive qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, dépérissait de la perte de son grand amour !

Killian passait ses journées à tourner en rond et ses nuits à broyer du noir. Lorsque la solitude et la douleur devenaient trop fortes, qu'il ne supportait même plus de se retrouver entre les quatre murs de sa cabine, il passait une partie de la nuit, assis sur un banc sur le port, avec pour seule compagnie sa flasque de rhum. Bien souvent il ne se réveillait que le lendemain matin et constatait qu'il avait passé la nuit sur le banc...

C'était justement un de ces soirs où n'en pouvant plus de la solitude, il trainait sur son banc, regardant sans les voir, la bateaux amarrés et le soleil se coucher, l'esprit entièrement occupé par Emma. La fatigue aidant il s'était allongé sur le banc, malgré le froid. Le sommeil le gagnait doucement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû réintégrer son bateau, mais l'idée de retrouver ce lit vide ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Un bruit de talons résonnant dans le silence, le tira de sa rêverie. Une femme brune emmitouflée dans un manteau rouge, vint s'assoir sur le banc à côté du sien. Le regard fixé vers l'horizon, la jeune femme, ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence du pirate. Elle restait immobile, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. Tout à coup il la vit essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de main, puis chercher un mouchoir dans sa poche. Il se sentit gêné de se retrouver témoin de cette détresse, d'autant qu'il avait reconnu Regina. Il aurait voulu pouvoir partir et se lever sans se faire remarquer, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Alors il préféra manifester sa présence, à sa façon.

\- Bienvenue au club des cœurs brisés votre altesse, ironisa-t-il.

Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta et se releva immédiatement, en se tournant vers lui. Il se releva également mais resta assit sur son banc, la regardant par en dessous.

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Je passe ma soirée à trinquer à la santé de mon bonheur perdu...

\- Vous êtes ivre, décréta-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Malheureusement non. Mais croyez bien que ce n'est pas faute d'essayer...

Pour toute réponse, Regina poussa un soupir résigné. Comme si elle aussi, aurait souhaité s'enivrer pour oublier...

\- Si c'était si facile, finit-elle par dire, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Surpris, mais fidèle à lui-même, Killian, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser.

\- Vous vous asseyez à côté de moi, sur un banc... N'avez-vous pas peur pour votre réputation ?

\- Le port est désert, il fait nuit et je me fous de ma réputation, comme vous dîtes. De surcroit, vous m'êtes totalement indifférent et je sais parfaitement qu'il en est de même pour vous.

Killian ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Vous marquez un point ! ricana-t-il en attrapant sa flasque.

Mais Regina l'attrapa et s'en empara. Elle l'ouvrit et sans plus de façon en avala une grande gorgée, puis s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main. Etonné par son attitude, si peu conforme, à ses habitudes, Killian la regardait ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Et bien alors capitaine, vous n'avez jamais vu une femme boire ?

\- Si. Mais vous non...

\- Il faut un début à tout. Vous avez raison, nous devons trinquer à la création de ce nouveau club. Celui des cœurs brisés, ricana-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Alors au club des cœurs brisés, répondit-il en reprenant sa flasque et la levant au ciel.

Elle le considéra un long moment en silence, puis tournant la tête vers le port elle demanda.

\- Vous ne regrettez pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre vie d'avant...

Killian poussa un long soupir. Regina et lui ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup et pourtant ce soir il avait envie d'être franc avec elle... Dieu que la détresse et la solitude vous poussez à faire de drôles de choses, quand même !

\- C'était plus facile avant. Pas de sentiments, uniquement la haine et la vengeance. Alors oui je pense que je regrette un peu, car tout était plus simple. Il fallait juste se battre pour survivre, un jour après l'autre... répondit-il.

\- Oh je vois très bien ! Les gentils qui font preuve de sentiments sont censés être heureux et les méchants qui n'en ont pas, eux sont censés souffrir. Sauf, que personne n'a vraiment bien lu le livre ironisa-t-elle. Les bons sentiments, l'amour ça fait souffrir, la haine et la vengeance par contre ça protège.

\- Alors on se dit à quoi bon lutter, contre sa nature profonde... Lorsque l'on a fait partie des méchants, c'est si simple de le redevenir n'est-ce-pas ?

Regina se retourna et le regarda intensément.

\- Mais nous avons trop avancés sur ce nouveau chemin, pour faire machine arrière... dit-elle au bout d'un moment sans le quitter du regard.

\- Tout à fait...Nous avons changé !

Elle lui sourit doucement, et repris la flasque de rhum qu'elle porta à nouveau à ses lèvres.

\- Et nous nous retrouvons, comme deux imbéciles assis sur ce banc à boire ! constata-t-elle amèrement.

\- Je suis désolé dit-il.

\- De quoi ? demanda Regina un peu perdue.

\- Pour Robin... Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose lorsque j'étais encore coincé dans l'Underworld, croyez bien que je l'aurai fait.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute... C'est comme ça c'est tout. Pourquoi aurais-je eu droit à ma fin heureuse après tout. Je fais partie des méchants ! dit-elle d'un ton désenchanté. Je suis navrée pour Emma reprit-elle. J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, tant que nous n'avons pas pu la localiser !

\- Je sais Regina... Comment le vit Henry ? Devant moi il joue au brave, mais au fond qu'en est-il vraiment ?

\- Il est malheureux et il ne comprend pas. Il commence à penser que la magie n'apporte que le mal... La mort de son père, la mort de Robin, la fuite d'Emma...

\- Pauvre gamin... Heureusement il vous a vous et puis David et Blanche ...

\- Et vous aussi.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il vous aime beaucoup, qu'il tient à vous et qu'il vous voit comme un héros, le preux chevalier qui sauvera sa mère, parce qu'il l'aime de toute son âme...

\- Henry me voit comme un héros ? Dieu qu'il se trompe...

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous en êtes devenu un malgré tout et surtout malgré vous. Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, nous avons changé. Votre amour pour Emma vous a changé, vous n'êtes plus ce pirate égoïste qui faisait passer son propre intérêt avant tout !

\- Peut-être... Mais vous aussi vous avez changé !

\- Oui sûrement. Mon amour pour Henry m'a fait comprendre que mon cœur n'était pas aussi noir que je le pensais. Et puis il y a eu Robin...

\- Et vous l'avez perdu...

Immédiatement il sentit la jeune femme se raidir, à ses côtés. Elle lissa son manteau et se leva. Killian se leva à son tour et la retint de sa main valide.

\- Vous avez aimé une fois et vous avez perdu celui que vous aimiez. Vous en avez souffert et avez voulu faire payer à la terre entière votre malheur. Et puis votre seconde chance est arrivée, sous la forme d'un enfant à aimer, puis d'un nouvel amour... Et aujourd'hui vous avez à nouveau perdu cet amour... Je sais que c'est injuste, mais vous avez changé et à présent vous savez que maudire, la terre entière ne vous rendra pas le bonheur enfui... J'en sais quelque chose croyez-moi !

Regina ne répondit rien, mais un torrent de larmes se déversait de ses yeux. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle prit pour s'essuyer les joues.

\- Lorsque vous avez débarqué chez Granny's, ma première envie a été de vous arracher le cœur, reprit-elle sans le regarder en fixant la mer devant elle.

\- Et bien au moins ç'est honnête ! ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Killian un brin ironique.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! dit-elle en le regardant. Vous avez raison, j'ai changé. Vous tuer n'aurait pas ramené Robin et aurait détruit le cœur d'Emma. Elle est mon amie et je dois être heureuse pour elle. J'espère de tout cœur que nous allons la retrouver que vous pourrez lui rendre ses souvenirs, vos souvenirs. Je sais à quel point vous vous aimez !

\- Je ferais tout pour ramener Emma ici à Storybrooke auprès des siens et pour lui rendre ses souvenirs, répondit-il d'un ton déterminé.

 _ **Bon je sais que ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire, mais j'avais envie d'un peu de CaptainQueen, d'une vraie conversation entre eux...**_

 _ **Une petite review please...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

« Emma, Emma, love »... Cette voix si douce, cette pointe d'accent qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier, et puis ces yeux, bleus, intenses, comme l'océan. Des cheveux noirs en bataille qui retombe sur son front, un sourire merveilleux, une odeur de sel, de musc et de cuir, mélangé à quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Et puis la pression d'un corps contre le sien, ses mains à elle se perdant sur sa poitrine, le contact froid des chaînes qu'il porte autour du cou, une main qui se perd sur son dos, le contact de quelque chose de métallique, qu'elle ne peut identifier contre sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Des lèvres qui s'emparent des siennes, qui les mordent sauvagement, une langue exigeante qui se mêle à la sienne. Une sensation de brûlure dans tout le corps, cette chaleur qui monte du fond de son ventre...

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée, au milieu de son lit en bataille. Machinalement elle consulta son réveil, 3h du matin. Comme pratiquement chaque nuit, depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans son nouvel appartement, elle se réveillait à la même heure, en proie au même étrange rêve.

Les sensations qu'elle ressentait semblaient tellement réelles, qu'elle avait parfois du mal à se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cet homme qui hantait ses nuits, finissait par hanter ses jours également.

Combien de fois, depuis les trois dernières semaines, depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans la petite ville de Santa Monica, avait-elle cherché machinalement du regard, tous les hommes grands et bruns qu'elle croisait. Son cœur manquait même un battement, si elle se rendait compte que l'homme avait les yeux bleus.

Mais aucun ne ressemblait à celui de ses rêves. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec un homme, elle s'en serait souvenue ! Et pourtant cette sensation de se perdre corps et âme dans une étreinte lui semblait si familière !

Elle se leva pour se faire un café, car elle savait d'expérience, qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Puis sa tasse à la main partit s'installer dans le canapé et contempla par la baie vitrée le soleil se lever sur la mer.

Elle qui avait passé des années à Boston et New-York ne comprenait pas son soudain besoin vital de voir la mer ! Elle n'avait choisi cet appartement, au demeurant un peu vieillot, qu'à cause de sa vue sur le port, et ces beaux bateaux amarrés.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau chez elle cette passion pour les vieux bateaux à voile, comme dans les films de pirates ! Parfois elle se demandait si tout tournait bien rond dans sa tête.

Elle soupira de lassitude. La journée à venir s'annonçait morose, son travail était totalement inintéressant, mais avait le mérite de payer les factures. Enquêter pour une compagnie d'assurances, aurait pu être sympa, si les enquêtes ne se résumaient pas à rester des heures assise derrière un bureau à passer des coups de fil...

Plus les jours passaient et plus Emma se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reparte, qu'elle quitte la Californie, pour revenir sur la côte Est. Elle ne se souvenait même pas comment l'idée de la Californie lui était venue ! Elle avait toujours vécue sur la côte Est, mise à part les quelques années passées à Thalahasee, après sa sortie de prison...

C'était une période, dont elle n'aimait vraiment pas se souvenir. L'abandon de Neal son grand amour, son arrestation, la naissance de son fils, son adoption... Comme elle aimerait avoir des pouvoirs magiques et effacer tous ces mauvais souvenirs !

C'était curieux, tout comme la mer semblait l'appeler, la côte Est le faisait également. Mais elle voulait avoir la mer, et le Maine semblait le mieux indiqué.

D'un œil froid et critique elle considéra l'appartement meublé dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne possédait que très peu d'effet personnel, c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour se déplacer. Pas d'attache, pas de famille. Elle vivait seule, mais elle était seule. Orpheline et sans amour. Rien, ni personne ne la retenait jamais dans un endroit. Alors quitter cette ville de Santa Monica pour le Maine ne serait qu'une formalité. Elle n'avait qu'à entasser ses affaires dans sa chère voiture.

Sa voiture, celle qu'elle avait voulue voler, celle qui avait entraîné sa rencontre avec Neal.

Neal, pourquoi repensait-elle à lui aujourd'hui ? Déjà que ses rêves érotiques avec son bel inconnu lui éprouvaient les nerfs, penser à l'homme qui avait brisé son cœur n'arrangerait rien !

Lorsqu'elle sortit pour se rendre à son travail, elle traversa la rue, quand soudain elle le vit. Lui, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves ! Cet homme grand, brun, vêtu de cuir, qui s'éloignait sur le port ça ne pouvait être que lui !

Sans réfléchir, elle courut derrière lui, au mépris de la circulation, se faisant klaxonner et manquant se faire renverser.

L'homme marchait toujours devant elle, et soudain un prénom surgit dans sa tête, un prénom qu'elle cria malgré elle : Killian ! Killian !

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce prénom déclencha en elle un torrent de larmes et c'est en sanglotant qu'elle finit par rattraper l'homme. Elle lui agrippa le bras pour le faire s'arrêter et il se retourna surpris. Ce n'était pas lui. En fait il ne lui ressemblait absolument pas !

\- Vous allez-bien mademoiselle, demanda-t-il avec sollicitude devant son air égaré.

\- Oui...Oui...Je...je... je suis désolée...Je...je me suis trompée bredouilla-t-elle en larmes.

Elle resta un long moment debout sur le port, le regardant partir. Elle devenait totalement folle ! Que lui avait-il pris bon sang pour se mettre à courir derrière un inconnu ? Et pourquoi ce prénom ? Killian ! C'était le prénom du mystérieux inconnu, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Totalement perdue, elle finit par regagner son appartement. Elle appela à son travail pour donner sa démission et se dirigea vers la chambre pour commencer à faire ses valises.

Sa décision était prise, elle quittait la Californie pour repartir vers la côte Est et le Maine. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait bien incapable de le dire, mais elle ressentait ce besoin ancré en elle, de manière viscérale...

Inconsciemment elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle se sentait incroyablement paumée et vulnérable et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, tous ces rêves, ces soudaines passions, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'elle trouverait des réponses là-bas.

 _ **Bon chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais qu'en dîtes-vous ? Une Emma seule et malheureuse hantée par le souvenir de Kilian, malgré la potion d'oubli... Que va-t-elle faire à présent ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Trois jours après sa discussion avec Regian, Killian était attablé chez Granny's devant un petit déjeuner, qu'il n'avait pas touché lorsque le tintement de la sonnette lui fit lever la tête. Henry visiblement tout excité fonça droit sur lui.

\- J'étais au bureau du shérif tout à l'heure quand grand-père a reçu une réponse ! La voiture de maman a été aperçue à Santa Monica en Californie ! dit-il d'une traite en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi Santa Monica en Californie ? demanda Killian complètement perdu.

\- La Californie ! La côte Ouest s'exclama Henry d'un air effaré.

\- C'est dans ce royaume ?

Henry le considéra quelques instants tout à son excitation, puis réalisant sans doute que Killian ne connaissait rien à ce monde, daigna lui donner quelques explications.

\- La Californie est un état des Etats-Unis, tout comme le Maine où nous nous trouvons. Ça fait partie du même pays !

\- D'accord, donc ça fait partie de ce monde, dans lequel il n'y a pas de magie, tout comme New-York ou Boston, dit Kilian en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Absolument !

\- Et comment peut-on si rendre ?

\- En voiture, mais il y en a pour plusieurs jours ou en avion...

\- Cette chose en fer qui vole dans le ciel ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

\- Mais qui te permets d'être à l'autre bout du pays en quelques heures...

Killian n'avait pas spécialement envie de monter dans cet objet, dont Emma lui avait déjà parlé et qu'il avait vu dans leur télévision, mais après tout il revenait des Enfers, alors il devrait être capable de supporter un voyage dans cette chose !

\- Bien j'imagine que je pourrais survivre à un voyage dans ce truc !

\- J'ai déjà réservé par internet deux places sur un vol Boston/Los Angeles qui part dans quelques heures. Il nous suffit de quitter Strorybrooke, de prendre un bus pur Boston et le tour est joué !

\- Et là...on se calme. Comment ça tu as réservé deux places ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Ben pour toi et moi ! répondit l'adolescent sûr de son fait.

Killian en resta pantois. Par certain côté l'assurance dont il faisait preuve l'amusait énormément, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père parfois ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il embarque le gamin dans cette aventure ! Déjà Regina lui arracherait le cœur s'il faisait ça et Emma serait elle aussi folle d'inquiétude de voir son fils partir à l'aventure ainsi !

\- Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Henry soupira visiblement frustré.

\- Je t'en prie Killian, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes mères...

\- Et elles ont raison ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour courir comme ça à travers le pays...

\- Mais je serais avec toi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un gage de sécurité... grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je t'en prie Killian, je veux pouvoir me rendre utile pour une fois.

\- Mais tu l'es, tu viens de me prévenir, c'est déjà ça... D'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-ce pas David qui la fait ? Et d'ailleurs est-il au courant de ton idée ?

Pour toute réponse Henry baissa la tête et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la table devant lui. Killian compris à cet instant, que David ne savait rien de la démarche d'Henry.

\- Henry...

\- Killian, tu ne connais pas ce monde, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider et te guider.

\- Je me suis débrouillé tout seul à New-York et j'ai parfaitement réussi à vous retrouver ! Donne-moi le billet Henry.

L'adolescent s'exécuta avec une grimace.

\- Et le charme de localisation, et le parchemin pour rentrer dans Storybrooke que tu as du subtiliser dans le bureau de ta mère ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

Henry lui tendit les deux choses en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Killian leva les yeux au ciel partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

\- Tu expliqueras à tes grands-parents et à Regina que tu m'as prévenu. Tu leur diras que je ne pouvais pas attendre indéfiniment et que je t'ai demandé ton aide...Ils seront certainement en colère après moi, mais si je réussi à leur ramener Emma...

\- Tu vas y arriver ! dit Henry avec fougue.

\- Je l'espère de toute mon âme Henry. Si ce n'est pas le cas, mon retour de l'Underworld, cette deuxième chance que ma offert Zeus ne servirait strictement à rien... Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans ta mère à mes côtés...

Henry ne dit rien, mais posa sa main sur celle de Killian en signe de réconfort. Ils se sourirent et Killian ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin en se levant de table.

\- Je dois passer à bord du Jolly Roger pour prendre quelques affaires...

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner jusqu'aux limites de la ville s'il te plaît !

\- D'accord.

Une heure plus tard, escorté d'Henry, Killian s'arrêta à la limite de la ville, devant la grande bande blanche peinte sur le sol.

\- Tu dois retirer ton crochet lui rappela Henry.

Il s'exécuta et installa à la place sa fausse main.

\- Voilà ! Ai-je assez l'air d'un homme de ce monde ?

Henry examina le jeune homme, vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un gilet en cuir noir, d'une chemise noire et de son blouson de cuir noir.

\- J'imagine si on aime le style un peu loubard...plaisanta-t-il.

Killian allait lui répondre, lorsqu'il entendit au loin, comme le bruit du moteur d'une voiture. Il était extrêmement rare qu'une voiture passe par là, et le charme qu'avait mis en place Regina camouflait la ville aux gens.

Henry l'avait entendu également et immobile il posa sa main sur le bras de Killian à l'affut. Soudain devant leurs regards sidérés se matérialisa un véhicule de couleur jaune qui roulait à vive allure.

Killian l'avait vu également, mais il réalisa un peu tard qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la route, sur sa trajectoire. Henry tenta désespérément de le tirer en arrière, mais peine perdue.

La voiture freina autant qu'elle put, mais ne put éviter le choc.

 _ **Bon je sais chapitre en peu court là aussi... Mais c'est pour mieux ménager le suspense... Une voiture de couleur jaune...je me demande ? Allez une petite review please...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

 ** _Alors tout d'abord un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font super plaisir, et m'encourage à continuer cette fic. J'espère que la suite vous plaira._**

* * *

Une heure plus tôt, Emma avait quitté la périphérie de Boston pour s'enfoncer au cœur des forêts du Maine. A un moment elle s'était retrouvée à une intersection et pour une raison inexplicable avait choisi de prendre la petite route secondaire, plutôt que de continuer sur la route principale.

Elle longeait depuis de nombreuses minutes cette route de forêt rectiligne, sans croiser la quiconque. Puis tout à coup, comme semblant surgir du néant, se matérialisa deux personnes sur la route juste devant elle.

Elle tenta de freiner, mais elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'une d'entre elles. Elle voulut modifier la trajectoire de sa voiture, mais en vain, le choc était inévitable. Elle heurta l'homme situé au milieu de la route qui rebondit sur son capot, son pare-brise pour retomber sur la chaussée.

Catastrophée, elle descendit en trombe de la voiture, pour se porter au secours du blessé, immédiatement rejoint par l'autre personne qui s'avéra être un jeune adolescent.

L'homme gisait inconscient sur le sol. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le bouger, au cas où il aurait des blessures à la colonne vertébrale. Elle attrapa son poignet droit et constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait toujours. Du sang se répandait sur la chaussée, provenant vraisemblablement d'une plaie à la tête, mais peut-être avait-il d'autres blessures, voire une hémorragie interne...

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard affolé du jeune garçon. Elle attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, pour appeler les secours.

\- Y a-t-il un hôpital pas loin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh...oui... Nous ne sommes pas très loin du centre-ville, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle discuta quelques secondes au téléphone et raccrocha. L'adolescent, s'était agenouillé près du blessé, les larmes au bord des paupières. Elle lui sourit et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Les secours arrivent. Il respire...

Il ne répondit pas.

\- C'est ton père ? demanda-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, l'air profondément surpris et la dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Euh... Oui...C'est...Oui.

Emma s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever, tandis que la sirène de l'ambulance se faisait entendre.

\- Je suis désolée...J'ai tenté de l'éviter, mais il était au milieu de la route... Que faisiez-vous au milieu de cette route, c'est dangereux, tu sais ?

\- On se promenait, répondit-il éludant la question.

Elle regarda les ambulanciers prendre en charge le blessé et le retourner avec mille précautions. Ils l'installèrent sur le brancard et à ce moment il sembla reprendre connaissance. Il gémit doucement.

\- Henry...

\- Je suis là Killian, tout va bien.

Kilian ! Ce prénom résonna dans l'esprit d'Emma. Elle s'approcha du blessé pour mieux le voir. Il ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et son regard croisa le sien. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ces yeux ! Deux lacs couleur océan absolument magnifiques. Emma ne put contenir un frisson.

\- Emma... murmura-t-il doucement.

Cette voix, ce léger accent, ces yeux...C'était l'homme de ses rêves ! Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait juste devant l'homme qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées depuis des semaines. Puis elle réalisa qu'il connaissait son prénom ! Comment pouvait-il la connaître, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas !

Il tendit faiblement la main pour attraper la sienne et elle le laissa faire, subjugué par sa présence.

\- Je savais que je te retrouverais love...Je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il eut un gémissement de souffrance et perdit connaissance.

Emma sentit une vague de panique l'envahir, il ne pouvait pas mourir !

\- Henry c'est ça ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui. Merci !

Il monta dans la voiture d'Emma, du côté passager en poussant au passage les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le siège et les plaçant sur le siège arrière, comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que ma voiture n'est pas un carrosse...

\- J'ai l'habitude, répondit-il.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne releva pas la remarque, mettant ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude du gamin. Il venait de voir son père se faire renverser par une voiture, juste devant lui, mais même s'il paraissait inquiet, il semblait également comme soulagé. Curieuse attitude.

\- Où sommes-nous exactement ? Je ne crois pas avoir vu un panneau indiquant une ville et pourtant il y en a bien une, demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle roulait à travers la bourgade en suivant l'ambulance.

\- Storybrooke !

\- Quel drôle de nom ! Jamais entendu parler...

\- Non peu de monde connait. Arrêtez-vous là, demanda-t-il tout à coup, tandis qu'ils passaient devant ce qu'il semblait être le bureau du shérif.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, il sortit en trombe de la voiture et se rua dans le bureau.

\- Je reviens lui cria-t-il, je dois juste prévenir mon grand-père...

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, suivit d'un jeune homme blond qui devait avoir la trentaine... Certainement pas son grand-père ! Il monta à côté d'Emma, tandis que Henry se glissait à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Bonjour dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et lui tendant la main. Je suis Emma Swan.

L'homme eut une infime hésitation, puis lui sourit en lui tendant la main à son tour.

\- David Nolan, je suis le shérif de cette ville...

\- Je... je suis désolée pour l'accident...Il se trouvait au milieu de la route et je n'ai rien pu faire...

\- J'en suis certain, répondit-il, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil au jeune garçon assis à l'arrière. Je vais vous indiquer le chemin pour l'hôpital, dit-il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Henry se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans les attendre. Emma se sentait terriblement mal.

\- Ecoutez, dit-elle en attrapant le bras du shérif. Je suis sincèrement navrée... J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre. Le jeune garçon, Henry, il m'a dit qu'il devait prévenir son grand-père...visiblement ce n'est pas vous...je m'en veux beaucoup, un enfant même adolescent n'a pas à être témoin d'une scène aussi violente... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit traumatisé, voir son père blessé doit être difficile pour lui...J'imagine que vous êtes un ami...

\- Son père ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer David.

\- Euh oui, il m'a dit que le blessé était son père, pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

David resta silencieux quelques secondes, évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Euh... Oui c'est le cas... Je crois que l'on peut dire ça !

Emma releva un sourcil surpris, mais n'insista pas. Il avait visiblement envie de rentrer lui aussi dans l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles du blessé. Elle le suivit de loin, tandis qu'il partait à grandes enjambées.

Elle rejoignit les deux hommes quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à leurs côtés. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre dehors. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle devrait faire une déposition, auprès du shérif, mais rien ne l'obligeait au fond à attendre dans cet hôpital avec eux.

Rien si ce n'étaient les yeux bleus du blessé, le fait que ce soit l'homme qui hantait ses rêves et surtout qu'il connaisse son prénom !

Elle espérait de tout cœur, qu'il reprenne conscience bientôt, car elle voulait des réponses. Et puis obscurément, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir lui brisait le cœur.

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Les minutes passaient interminables. Emma ne savait que faire, ni que dire, assise sur une des chaises en plastique de l'hôpital.

David Nolan, semblait extrêmement nerveux. Il marchait de long en large dans le couloir, en passant et repassant sa main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai prévenu grand-mère et maman, lui dit Henry en revenant du bout du couloir, son téléphone à la main. Elles arrivent...

\- Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée, lui dit-il en désignant discrètement Emma, d'un signe de tête.

\- Elle doit savoir !

\- Je sais...

David se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit machinalement en retour. Elle avait parfaitement compris qu'elle était le sujet de discussion entre les deux hommes et se sentait atrocement coupable.

Elle espérait que le blessé allait s'en sortir. C'était la première fois qu'elle provoquait un tel accident... Elle imaginait sans mal l'inquiétude de tous ces gens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes femmes brunes débarquèrent dans le couloir. La première aux cheveux courts, semblait toute en douceur la seconde vêtue d'un tailleur noir et d'un manteau rouge en imposait immédiatement.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda la deuxième d'un ton impérieux. Henry est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle radoucie au jeune adolescent.

\- Oui maman je vais bien.

\- Mais bon sang que faisais-tu avec Ho...

\- M'man je te présente Emma Swan... C'est elle qui conduisait la voiture qui a heurté Killian...la coupa-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Horriblement mal à l'aise, Emma se leva en direction de la jeune femme. Si elle était sa mère et que le blessé était son père, cela signifiait qu'il était son mari...

\- Je... je suis profondément désolé, Madame. Croyez bien que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'éviter, mais il était en plein milieu de la route... J'imagine à quel point vous devez être inquiète pour votre mari...

La jeune femme la fixa totalement interloquée.

\- Mon quoi ?... Non ce n'est pas mon mari enfin !

\- Oh pardonnez-moi... C'est juste que Henry m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de son père et comme vous êtes sa mère...

\- Ce n'est pas son père, juste son beau-père, intervint la deuxième femme. Je suis Mary-Margaret Nolan, dit-elle en lui souriant et lui tendant la main. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadée que vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour l'éviter.

Emma lui serra la main et sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur l'envahir. Elle se sentit comme apaisée et rassurée par ce contact. Cette femme respirait la tendresse et la douceur, comme une mère.

\- Regina Mills, poursuivit-elle en désignant l'autre femme, est la mère adoptive d'Henry.

\- Oh je vois, répondit Emma, qui en fait nageait en pleine confusion.

Elle était sa mère adoptive, mais celui qui était en fait son beau-père n'était pas avec sa mère... Curieuse famille ! D'ailleurs tout était curieux ici. N'avait-elle pas entendu le garçon dire que sa grand-mère devait venir ? Cette Mary-Margaret ne pouvait être sa grand-mère !

Un médecin qui se dirigeait droit sur leur groupe, mit fin à ses spéculations.

\- Il va bien, il a repris connaissance. Plus de peur, que de mal. De multiples contusions, quelques côtes cassées... Mais il en a vu d'autres dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Bien évidemment il vous réclame Emma, acheva-t-il en se retirant.

\- Comment ça il me réclame, mais je ne le connais même pas ! s'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

Regina s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Vous allez nous écouter Emma, sans dire un mot. Et puis après vous vous rendrez dans cette chambre, où il vous attend.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Henry est mon fils adoptif, mais sa mère biologique c'est vous Emma.

La jeune femme encaissa le choc les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est impossible...

\- Vous avez bien accouché il y a bientôt 14 ans dans une prison de Boston et mis votre enfant en adoption, n'est-ce-pas ?

Emma blêmit, comment cette femme pouvait-elle être au courant ?

\- Cet enfant c'est moi qui l'ai adopté. Mais vous le savez, sauf que vous ne vous en souvenez plus. I ans de cela, Henry est venu vous trouver à Boston, pour vous ramener ici, chez vous, chez nous à Storybrooke. Là où se trouve votre vraie famille.

\- Je n'ai pas de famille... commença-t-elle.

\- Je vous ai demandé de m'écouter sans m'interrompre !

Emma sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais ne dit rien, trop curieuse et inquiète à la fois, d'entendre la suite de cette conversation de fou.

\- Lorsqu'Henry vous a amené ici, vous avez retrouvé vos parents, dit Regina en désignant le couple des Nolan...

\- Mes parents ! mais enfin vous êtes folle au quoi, ils pourraient être mes frères et sœurs !

\- Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'est pourtant la vérité. Emma je t'en prie, dit Mary-Margaret, ne sens-tu pas quelque chose de spécial dans cette ville ?

\- Oui le fait que vous soyez probablement tous bon à enfermer !

\- Tu as amené le livre ? demanda Henry à sa mère.

\- Oui ! répondit Regina dans un soupir, en sortant de son sac à main, un grand livre rectangle relié de cuir brun.

Elle le tendit à Henry, qui le prit. Curieuse Emma y jeta un coup d'œil, sur la couverture en lettres d'or, était inscrit « Once Upon a Time ». Henry l'entraîna vers une des chaises, l'obligea à s'assoir et posa le livre sur ses genoux.

\- Maman, je t'en prie. Regarde ce livre, lis ses histoires et tu comprendras. Fais-nous confiance.

Etait-ce le regard ou la flamme dans les yeux du jeune garçon, ou tout simplement l'envie d'en finir avec cette histoire ? Quelle que soit la raison, elle obtempéra, prit le livre et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle trouva des histoires et de magnifiques illustrations. Il y avait ce jeune garçon Henry, mais aussi tous les gens autour d'elle, mais surtout elle. Son image figurait dans ce livre !

Dix minutes plus tard, l'esprit en déroute, elle releva la tête vers le groupe réuni, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Cette histoire était totalement folle, ils étaient tous dingues, bon à enfermer... Mais comment expliquer sa présence dans ce livre ? Peut-être que c'était elle qui était folle... Ça pourrait expliquer ses rêves, cet homme qu'elle connaissait sans le connaître...

D'après ce livre il était son « true love », il était revenu des Enfers... Comment pourrait-elle croire une seule minute à des histoires de conte de fées ?

\- Vous vous rendez-compte n'est-ce-pas, que ce ne sont que des histoires ? Vous n'êtes pas des personnages de conte de fées ! La magie n'existe pas voyons !

Regina lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

\- Vous êtres une vraie tête de mule ! Bon sang, mais que vous est-il passé par la tête pour aller me voler cette potion d'oubli ?

\- Maman, est-ce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans ces histoires te paraît familier ? demanda Henry plein d'espoir.

Elle les dévisagea tous tour à tour, ils semblaient sur des charbons ardents à attendre sa réponse. Devait-elle dire la vérité, quitte à entrer dans leur folie ?

\- Cet homme, ce Killian Jones que j'ai renversé. J'ai l'impression de le connaître, finit-elle par dire après un long silence.

Henry, Mary-Margaret, David et Regina échangèrent un sourire entendu.

\- Alors, entrez dans cette chambre pour l'amour du ciel ! Il vous réclame, il vous aime, il est blessé et a besoin de vous. Laissez-le vous expliquer... dit Regina en la forçant à quitter son siège.

Emma aurait bien été incapable de dire, pourquoi elle l'écouta, mais elle se dirigea néanmoins vers la chambre. Cet homme hantait ses rêves, quelque chose en lui l'avait émue au-delà du possible lorsqu'elle l'avait vu inconscient sur le sol. Si elle en croyait ce fichu livre, elle et lui s'aimaient.

Elle voulait des réponses et puis tout au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait y croire !

 _ **Et maintenant me direz-vous ? Vont-ils enfin se retrouver ? La suite bientôt...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Totalement perdue et quelque peu intimidée, Emma pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il était allongé dans le lit, la tête tournée de l'autre côté.

Elle s'approcha doucement à pas feutrés, ne sachant trop que dire, ni que faire. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus elle remarqua les ecchymoses violacées sur son visage et son cou, le reste de son corps étant caché par la chemise d'hôpital.

Elle remarqua son bras gauche et vit qu'il n'avait plus de main. Cela aurait dû la surprendre, voire même la choquer, mais il n'en était rien. C'était comme si c'était normal, comme si elle le savait déjà et s'en fichait complètement...

Il semblait dormir et elle ne savait plus si elle devait rester ou partir. Mais quelque chose en elle lui dictait de rester. Il semblait tellement fragile et sans défense, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, que son cœur se serra.

Son impulsion première à la seconde où elle avait pénétré dans la chambre avait été de s'asseoir à ses côtés, de caresser son visage et d'attraper les doigts de sa main valide pour les enlacer et ne jamais les quitter.

Alors elle s'écouta, pris la chaise, fit le tour du lit et s'assit à ses côtés. D'un doigt léger elle caressa le contour de son visage immobile, prenant garde à ne pas trop effleurer ses ecchymoses, pour ne surtout pas lui faire mal.

Il gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Il la dévisagea, comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde et lui dédia un magnifique sourire.

\- Emma... murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- Bonjour dit-elle ne sachant quoi ajouter.

\- Je... je savais que je te retrouverais... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi love...

\- Je... je... suis désolée... mais... mais je sais que je suis censée vous connaître... Mais... mais je ne me souviens pas... Je suis navrée de vous avoir blessé... J'ai... j'ai tenté de vous éviter... Ces gens dehors... ils m'ont fait lire un livre dans lequel vous êtes et je suis... Je ne comprends rien... Je ne les connais pas... je ne vous connais pas... et pourtant...

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé Killian ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il la dévorait littéralement. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la prendre dans ses bras, entendre son rire... Elle lui avait tellement manqué !

Malgré la douleur dans ses côtes, il se redressa pour tenter de s'asseoir. La jeune femme se précipita pour l'aider et se pencha sur lui. Sentir sa présence si proche, son parfum, eut presque raison de lui et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres. Mais il connaissait si bien son Emma. Il voyait bien dans ses yeux, sa peur et surtout à quel point elle était vulnérable privée de ses souvenirs.

\- Et pourtant quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant à ses oreillers avec une grimace.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... Je ne vous connais pas et pourtant je sens que je peux vous faire confiance... j'ai l'impression que jamais vous ne me ferez de mal...

\- Et c'est la vérité Emma. Jamais je ne te blesserai. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça !

Gênée la jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas... Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer !

\- Je te connais mieux que quiconque love... Tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est un fait. Mais j'ai mes souvenirs et je sais que je t'aime plus que tout... que notre amour est immense... et qu'il a même défié la mort !

Confuse, elle baissa la tête quelques instants, puis la releva pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- Vous aussi vous croyez à toutes ces folies ! Je veux dire, le livre de contes où nous sommes, ces histoires de contes de fées, de magie, de prince et princesse, de dieu des Enfers...

\- Evidemment ! Et toi aussi, avant que tu ne perdes tes souvenirs...

\- Admettons... Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Je croyais que tu avais lu le livre...

\- Ah oui ! Votre mort et ma détresse... Je ne supportais pas de vivre avec votre souvenir...

\- C'est à peu près ça love... dit-il tout bas en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ce simple contact suffit à la faire frémir. Elle avait envie de plus, bien plus. Elle voulait sentir la caresse de cette même main sur sa peau. Elle voulait sentir son souffle dans son cou, elle rêvait de connaître le gout de ses lèvres...

Il devina son trouble. Avec ses souvenirs ou pas, Emma était toujours un livre ouvert pour lui. Mais il savait aussi que s'il voulait que ce baiser lui rende ses souvenirs, il fallait qu'elle le veuille, qu'elle y croit...

\- Comment retrouver mes souvenirs alors ? demanda-t-elle en détournant son regard.

Il retint un sourire. Sa Swan, toujours prête à se battre ! Il nota aussi qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main...

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et resta à l'observer en silence quelques minutes.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut que vous le vouliez...

Vouloir un baiser de cet homme ? Bien sûr qu'elle en voulait un, même si elle était certaine que cela ne lui rendrait pas des souvenirs, au demeurant inexistants !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue principale de la ville. C'était curieux, cet endroit elle n'y était jamais venue, et pourtant tout ici lui semblait étrangement familier, y compris cette tour pointue avec son horloge...

Et si toute cette histoire était vraie ? Et si les contes existaient vraiment ? Et si elle était bien la fille de Blanche Neige et du prince Charmant, si la mère adoptive de son fils était la méchante reine et l'homme allongé dans le lit derrière elle, cet homme si séduisant, outrageusement sexy était le capitaine Crochet ?

Ce serait juste... quoi ? Fou ? Merveilleux ? Si c'était la vérité, alors elle avait une famille, une vie vraiment pas ordinaire, mais plus que tout elle avait l'amour. L'amour avec un grand A, celui des contes, celui dont tout le monde rêve...

Il lui suffisait d'y croire...

Elle savait que c'était de la folie, mais au fond...

En silence elle revint vers lui et se rassit sur la chaise à ses côtés. Ses doigts vinrent emprisonner ceux de l'homme avec fermeté. Il se laissa faire, dans un soupir. Elle se pencha doucement vers lui. Il dégagea sa main pour la passer autour de sa nuque, ce geste la fit trembler. Elle se concentra sur les lèvres si douces et si parfaites de l'homme. Ces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. Il l'attira à lui un peu plus fermement. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'unes de l'autre et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _ **Non... ne me tuez pas tout de suite... Surtout si vous voulez la suite ! Alors ce baiser, un true love kiss ou pas ?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

A l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Emma sentit comme une onde passer sur eux. Des images déferlaient dans sa tête, si rapides et si puissantes, qu'elle prit peur et voulut rompre le baiser. Mais il la retint contre lui, pressant ses lèvres au siennes, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Eperdue, enivrée par les sensations que ce baiser faisait naître en elle, elle céda et leurs langues vinrent se retrouver pour s'enlacer dans une valse sans fin.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, front contre front. Killian avait lui aussi senti l'onde magique passer sur eux, mais ne savait pas si cela avait été suffisant pour rendre ses souvenirs à Emma.

Il se détacha légèrement de la jeune femme, pour chercher son regard. Elle semblait totalement perdue, loin très loin...

\- Emma dit-il doucement pour tenter de la faire revenir à l'instant présent.

Mais Emma ne l'entendait pas, les images affluaient, elle revoyait leur première rencontre, lorsque sa main avait attrapé la sienne pour le relever, et le premier regard échangé, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il leur mentait, mais qu'il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre en lui. Leur premier baiser qu'il avait presque exigé comme une récompense pour avoir sauvé son père et qui les avait tous les deux plongés dans une abîme de plaisir. Le moment où il lui avait avoué avoir échangé son bateau, son précieux Jolly Roger, pour la retrouver et qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce moment atroce où elle l'avait vu mourir des mains de David, dans cet univers parallèle, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Puis son sacrifice lorsqu'elle avait pris en elle les ténèbres, Camelot et la blessure mortelle d'Excalibur, ce moment où elle l'avait changé en Darkone, puis l'ultime sacrifice et l'Underworld. Elle ressentait encore, comme si cela venait d'arriver, la pression de ses doigts sur les siens, alors que l'ascenseur montait et qu'elle le laissait seul à tout jamais dans les enfers...

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et le fixa sans un mot, le regard plein de larmes... Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout ça ! Puis lui revinrent en mémoire les dernières heures passées à Storybrooke après leur retour de l'Underworld, la mort de Robin, sa culpabilité, ses adieux déchirants sur la tombe de Killian...

Killian ! Il était là bien vivant à quelques centimètres d'elle ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

\- Comment... comment peux-tu être ici ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre à travers ses larmes. Tu es mort !

Emu il tendit la main vers elle pour caresser son visage. Elle le laissa faire en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Comment ? insista-t-elle

\- Zeus. Il a voulu me récompenser d'avoir aidé à vaincre Hadès...

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle en pleine incompréhension.

Il était devant elle, ses yeux, ses lèvres l'appelaient... Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui disait, tout à son bonheur tout neuf. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Il lui était revenu. Ils étaient true love, ils avaient passé le test des dieux, rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Pourquoi avait-elle douté, pourquoi avait-elle fuit une fois de plus ? Elle aurait dû croire en l'amour, comme ses parents...

\- Zeus, tu sais le dieu des dieux, lui répéta-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée... tellement désolée... Tu es revenu et je n'étais pas là... Mon amour pardon, dit-elle en se jetant contre lui.

La douleur dans ses côtes causée par son geste, lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes et il ne put retenir une grimace. S'en rendant compte, elle se releva, l'obligeant à rester immobile.

\- Je vais te soigner, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tout comme l'autre fois, dit-il.

Elle savait qu'il faisait allusion, au moment où elle l'avait arraché aux griffes d'Hadès. Elle se concentra et fit courir ses mains sur son visage et son corps. En quelques secondes toutes traces de l'accident avaient disparu.

Ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, il lui sourit serein. Elle lui était revenue, il avait réussi par un simple baiser à lui rendre ses souvenirs. Même s'il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté, il était heureux d'avoir réussi, simplement heureux. Il l'attira à lui, dans un geste presque brutal, qui la déséquilibra et elle chuta quasiment sur lui.

Il ne put retenir un rire de joie, ce qui la fit rire à son tour.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, auquel Emma répondit de toute son âme. Lorsqu'ils vinrent à manquer d'air, la jeune femme déposa sur ses joues une multitude de baisers.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué répondit-il d'une voix sourde, entre deux baisers.

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains, et se perdit dans l'océan de ses yeux. Son cœur débordait tellement d'amour qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu oublier leur histoire. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié, il avait hanté ses rêves durant des semaines...

\- Il faut que tu saches, que même lorsque je n'avais plus mes souvenirs, je faisais d'étranges rêves, dans lesquels tu étais toujours présent...

\- Et qu'est-ce que je faisais, dans tes rêves ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin en relevant un sourcil.

Emma n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Jugeant probablement qu'ils avaient tous assez attendu, David, Blanche, Henry et Regina pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Tous étaient inquiets, mais ils furent pleinement rassurés en voyant Emma quasiment couché sur Killian dans le lit, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire relever un sourcil légèrement désapprobateur à David.

Emma se releva en les voyant entrer, se détacha doucement de la douce étreinte de son homme et se précipita dans les bras de ses parents.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien chérie, lui répondit Blanche. Nous n'avons pas su voir ton chagrin...

\- Ta mère a raison, nous étions tellement obnubilés par le fait de vaincre Hadès que nous en avons tous oublié que tu souffrais ...

\- Tu m'as manqué maman, souffla Henry en se précipitant dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Toi aussi Kid. Je suis désolée...

Puis Emma avisa Regina restée légèrement en retrait. Elle avait tant à dire à la jeune femme, qu'elle ne savait même pas par quel bout commencer.

\- Regina... commença-t-elle, je suis navrée et désolée... Je sais que tout est de ma faute et que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne permettra de réparer les choses... Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que Robin...

\- Je sais Emma, la coupa-t-elle. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris, c'est qu'en vouloir à la terre entière de ses malheurs ne résout rien. En te rendant dans l'Underword, tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste, pour sauver l'homme que tu aimes. Et ce qui est arrivé par la suite, n'est qu'un concours de circonstances Je te l'ai déjà dit lorsque nous étions tous coincés là-bas, nul ne nous a obligé à te suivre, nous l'avons tous fait de notre plein gré... Ce qui s'est passé par la suite, n'est pas de ta faute, le responsable en est Hadès, mais il a payé !

\- Regina...

\- Non laisse-moi finir Emma, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu saches que je te considère comme une amie et qu'en tant que telle, je dois être heureuse de ton bonheur. Je peux bien t'avouer que ma première impulsion, lorsque j'ai compris que Hook avait pu revenir d'entre les morts et non Robin, a été de lui arracher le cœur.

Emma ne put retenir un léger frisson de terreur rétrospective.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et ne le ferai jamais, car tu es mon amie. Vous tous ici, dit-elle en englobant d'un geste de la main David, Blanche et Killian êtes mes amis, et entre amis on se supporte les uns, les autres et l'on est présent les uns pour les autres, dans les bons et les mauvais moments... Et c'est ce que je veux être pour toi aujourd'hui. Une amie présente dans les bons et les mauvais moments... Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu retrouver tes souvenirs et l'homme que tu aimes. Sincèrement.

Emma émue, ne rajouta rien, mais prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Merci Regina, dit-elle. Et en tant qu'amie, sache que je serais toujours présente pour toi également et que je serai à tes côtés pour t'aider à surmonter cette cruelle perte. Je voudrais aussi te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir subtilisé la potion... C'était l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai pu avoir de ma vie !

\- Bien, dit Blanche, pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère, j'imagine que tu vas pouvoir quitter l'hôpital...

En parlant, elle indiqua du regard Killian.

\- Oui grâce à la magie d'Emma...

Emma lui sourit tendrement. Pour toute réponse Killian attrapa amoureusement sa main dans la sienne.

 _ **Et bien voilà notre petit couple est enfin réuni... Je sais que ma fic pourrait s'arrêter là, mais après tout ce drama, un peu de fluffy qu'en dites vous et un lemon ?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

 **Nous arrivons au chapitre 13 de cette fic qui en comptera 18. Je voulais en profiter pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent et m'encouragent à savoir Ponchis, louloumpu, Meekoh, Mai-chii, Vicky59, Enilebom sans oublier mes mates du forum Once Upon a Time France (j'ai nommé OnceuponaSigne, OnlyU &Me, liziiemi...) j'essaie de répondre du mieux que je peux à vos reviews et merci de vos commentaires et de votre soutien. Ca fait plaisir !**

 **Un grand merci aux Guest Yugia, Alicia, Marina, lulu et anonyme... à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre depuis ce site... Mais le cœur y est !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ******Attention LEMON**

* * *

 **CE CHAPITRE EST RATING M - LEMON -**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après que chacun soit rentré chez soi, c'est main dans la main que Killian et Emma parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur maison.

Bien plus émue, qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre Emma s'arrêta devant la barrière blanche et planta son regard, dans celui attentif de Killian.

\- Cette maison... nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'y vivre, ni même d'y passer une nuit...

\- Nous allons réparer tout ça dès maintenant love !

\- Je sais... Kilian il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, maintenant, alors que nous ne sommes pas au milieu d'une bataille, où que l'un de nous deux n'est pas menacé de mort, qu'aucune malédiction ne menace de nous séparer, quand tout est normal, enfin autant que cela puisse l'être à Storybrooke.

Il la regardait intensément, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire tout à coup. Elle sembla hésiter et il l'encouragea du regard. Elle savait bien pourtant qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire...

\- Je t'aime !

Killian mit quelques fractions de secondes à comprendre ce qu'Emma venait de lui avouer. L'ultime aveu, celui qu'il avait fini par ne plus attendre. Elle avait définitivement laissé tomber son armure, il avait réussi à briser tous ses murs... Une vague de bonheur l'envahit. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément, fougueusement. Ne se maitrisant plus tout à fait, il l'enlaça si fort, que les pieds de la jeune femme décolèrent du sol. Elle ria.

Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison, dont il claque la porte. Avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de dire autre chose, il la plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée et recommença à l'embrasser avec passion. Ses lèvres déposaient une multitude de baisers brûlants sur le visage et la nuque d'Emma. Elle gémit sous l'assaut et glissa ses mains sous son blouson de cuir, pour caresser son torse. Elle fit glisser le vêtement qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, puis s'attaqua aux boutons du gilet de cuir, qui suivit le même chemin.

Il rit de son impatience et entreprit de la déshabiller à son tour. Le blouson de cuir rouge d'Emma rejoignit le sien au sol, suivi de son pull beige. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes afin de l'admirer à demi-nue, juste encore vêtue de son jean et d'un adorable soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Elle était juste magnifique et il sentit son désir croître de plus en plus, jusqu'à en devenir inconfortable.

Elle dû s'en rendre compte, car sa main traitresse vint se poser sur son entrejambe, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant gémir d'impatience. Du pouce elle imprima un mouvement de rotation sur son sexe lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements, puis dégrafa la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle fit glisser le dit pantalon le long de ses jambes, puis mutine, s'agenouilla devant lui et le libéra pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Incapable de se contrôler, il dut se retenir au mur derrière elle pour ne pas céder. Jamais encore une femme n'avait réussi à lui faire perdre tout sens commun mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était Emma !

Tandis qu'elle effectuait de doux aller-retour sur son sexe tendu, il agrippa les cheveux de la jeune femme, car il sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi, l'extase le gagnait de plus en plus.

D'un geste à la fois tendre et impatient, il l'obligea à se relever, puis dégrafa à son tour le pantalon d'Emma, il le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, puis il glissa ses doigts sous sa petite culotte, dans son intimité. Elle était trempée de désir et ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Il posa sa main en coupe sur son sexe et du pouce titilla son clitoris, les gémissements de la jeune femme devenaient de plus en plus erratiques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse sans retenue contre ses doigts.

Son désir pour elle devenait presque douloureux, n'y tenant plus il frotta son sexe tendu contre le bas ventre d'Emma qui gémit d'expectative.

\- Viens mon amour, viens j'ai tellement envie de toi... prends moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la pénétrer d'une brusque poussé qui la fit hoqueter. Il attrapa les jambes de la jeune femme qui vinrent s'enrouler à ses hanches, son bras gauche vint se placer dans son dos et sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Enivré par sa délicieuse odeur de vanille il entama de lents va et vient, puis de plus en plus puissants, au fur et à mesure que les gémissements d'Emma se transformaient en cris de plaisir. La jeune femme lui labourait le dos de ses ongles, quand le plaisir devenait trop fort, mais tout lui était égal, tout à part elle. Il était en elle, si chaude, si douce... Il l'avait tellement désiré et il l'aimait tant.

Lorsque l'orgasme la terrassa elle cria son prénom dans le silence de la maison et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

A bout de souffle, éperdu, il la garda contre lui, resta en elle, de longues minutes, tandis que leurs respirations reprenaient un rythme normal.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Emma eut un petit rire.

\- Et si nous montions nous coucher, dit-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Killian lui sourit en retour en la suivant dans l'escalier. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, leur chambre et Emma avisa le grand lit, où elle n'avait dormi que quelques nuits, mais seule et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Killian s'en rendit compte.

\- Eh love, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien...rien... répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement et en tendant vainement de camoufler ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu love ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu avais apprécié ce que nous venions de faire, je me trompe ? dit-il d'un ton taquin pour la détendre.

Elle lui sourit amoureusement, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- Idiot ! C'est juste, que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir connaître ça avec toi, je pensais que jamais nous ne partagerions de tels moments et encore moins ce lit... Lorsque je t'ai laissé dans ce souterrain, je pensais vraiment que je ne te reverrais plus jamais de toute ma vie... Que je devrais passer le reste de mon existence sans toi, sans ta présence, sans tes bras, sans tes baisers... Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase trop émue.

\- Love, je suis tellement désolé. Lorsque je t'ai obligé à partir, c'était pour ton bien car ta place était auprès des tiens et il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, ni te laisser, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais pas compris que je te condamnais à une vie sans moi, avec juste le souvenir de ma présence. Mais j'ai compris durant ces trois dernières semaines ce que tu as pu ressentir... J'ai compris que l'enfer à côté d'une vie sans toi, ce n'est rien !

Pour toute réponse Emma l'embrassa passionnément, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient elle le poussa sur le lit, sur lequel il chuta dans un rire. Encore debout, totalement nue, elle le regarda avant de se jeter sur lui. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, la fit rouler sous lui et recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Tu disais tout à l'heure que nous n'avions encore jamais passé aucun moment dans cette maison, mais je crois que nous avons déjà commencé à nous y créer quelques souvenirs, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Tu veux dire en faisant l'amour dans l'entrée...

\- Oui... répondit-il tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, dans l'entrée, et à présent dans la chambre, continua-t-il, tandis que sa main emprisonnait son sein pour en faire rouler la pointe. Cette maison est grande et il nous reste plein de pièces à découvrir.

Elle rit.

 ** _Alors ? Une petite review ?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux il faisait grand jour. Le soleil semblait briller et entrer à flots dans la pièce, à travers les lames du store vénitien. Elle s'étira voluptueusement tout en repensant à la soirée et la nuit d'hier.

Ils avaient fait l'amour presque sauvagement dans l'entrée, puis plus tendrement dans ce lit... Leur lit... A cette pensée un sourire de contentement se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se remémorait surtout les sensations éprouvées et se dit qu'elle en rougirait presque. Elle avait toujours relativement aimé faire l'amour, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais sans y trouver non plus une satisfaction transcendante... Mais ça c'était avant Killian ! Avec lui elle découvrait un monde de plaisir qu'elle ignorait jusque-là et qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle se retourna, pensant trouver à ses côtés l'objet de toutes ses pensées, mais ne rencontra qu'un lit vide aux draps froissés. Intriguée elle se redressa, le cherchant du regard dans la chambre ou éventuellement dans la salle de bains attenante, dont la porte était ouverte, mais il n'y était pas.

Nue elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et arrivée en bas avisa la chemise de Killian qui gisait abandonnée sur le sol, elle l'a pris et la revêtit rapidement. Du bruit semblait provenir de la cuisine, aussitôt elle s'y dirigea.

Il lui tournait le dos, occupé à faire cuire quelque chose dans une poêle, qui à l'odeur semblait être des pancakes, mais ce qui frappa le plus Emma c'est qu'il ne portait qu'un tablier et qu'il était entièrement nu en dessous.

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement et une nuée de papillons lui envahir le ventre. C'était incroyable l'effet que lui faisait cet homme !

En silence, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main de propriétaire sur ses fesses musclées. Le geste inattendu de la jeune femme le fit sursauter et les pancakes qui se trouvaient dans la poêle, chutèrent au sol.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en se baissant avec lui, pour réparer les dégâts.

Accroupi face à elle, il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Ses iris d'ordinaire si bleus étaient obscurcis par l'envie.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais d'avoir ce genre de geste sur mon admirable personne love !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire. Il ne changerait jamais ! Mais elle l'aimait tel qu'il était. Il se releva le premier, puis lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le fasse à son tour. Elle déposa la poêle et ce qu'il restait des pancakes dans l'évier et se retourna vers Killian.

\- Dommage pour le petit déjeuner, dit-elle en souriant. Mais l'intention était juste géniale... Tu m'avais caché tes talents de cuisinier !

\- Que veux-tu love, un capitaine doit savoir tout faire ! Et j'ai plein d'autres talents rajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil d'un air suggestif.

\- Je vais en refaire, dit-elle en se tournant vers la cuisinière.

Mais Kilian avait semble-t-il d'autres projets en tête. Il la força à se retourner et elle se retrouva blottit contre son torse. Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Une vague de désir incendiaire s'empara alors d'Emma, qui répondit avec la même fougue à son baiser. Il attrapa sa taille, la fit s'assoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pressant son corps entre ses jambes et commença à déboutonner méticuleusement les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme.

\- Le petit déjeuner peut bien attendre, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas particulièrement faim...

Pour toute réponse, elle agrippa avec force ses fesses laissées à découvert par le tablier pour l'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle. Un gémissement sauvage lui répondit.

Suivit d'un cri, ou plutôt d'une sorte de glapissement qui lui fit relever la tête.

La vision qui s'offrit alors à Emma aurait pu être comique, si elle n'avait pas été aussi embarrassante. Car là dans l'entrée de leur maison, se tenaient David et Blanche totalement tétanisés !

Blanche était rouge pivoine, les yeux écarquillés et les deux mains sur la bouche afin d'étouffer le cri qui lui était venu spontanément, quand à David il était rouge lui aussi, mais plutôt de colère contenue. Emma vit dans les yeux de son père passer des envies de meurtre et se réjouit qu'il ne porta pas son arme ou même une épée, car il aurait bien été capable de la passer au travers du corps de Killian en cet instant !

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? s'insurgea-t-elle tout en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Chose peu aisée, lorsque l'on porte en tout et pour tout une chemise largement déboutonnée et que son petit ami se balade nu sous un tablier...

\- Nous... Nous étions venus prendre de tes nouvelles... dit Blanche d'une toute petite voix, en se tournant vers David, pour s'épargner sans doute la vue des fesses nues de Killian. Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, la potion... tout ça... Nous voulions juste savoir si tu allais bien.

\- Et je vais bien merci ! répondit-elle en descendant du comptoir de la cuisine et contournant Killian pour ainsi le camoufler à la vue de ses parents.

\- On a vu oui merci ! répondit David d'une voix blanche.

Tandis qu'elle tentait de reboutonner maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise, elle vit une petite veine battre sur la tempe de son père, signe de son profond agacement.

Mortifié Killian s'était littéralement refugié derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour se dissimuler à la vue des parents d'Emma. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie ! Et pourtant sa vie avait été longue et il avait connu bien des aventures... Mais le regard que lui lançait David à cet instant présent, lui donnait envie de disparaître.

\- Vous savez qu'il existe une invention géniale, qui s'appelle sonnette ! s'exclama Emma sentant l'énervement la gagner.

\- Ta mère était trop pressée d'avoir de tes nouvelles pour sonner...répondit David

\- Dis plutôt que c'est toi ! s'insurgea Blanche en regardant son mari les points sur les hanches... Je me rappelle même t'avoir dit d'attendre, car nous pourrions peut-être les déranger...

Emma leva un sourcil interrogatif vers son père, qui piqua un fard.

\- On... on va vous laisser... dit finalement Blanche en empoignant le bras de David, pour l'obliger à repartir. Killian, Emma chérie, nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir débarqué comme ça... Cela ne se reproduira plus !

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas mon épée, car j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais être en mesure de reproduire ce genre de situation, grommela David en agitant le doigt à l'intention de Killian.

\- Eh camarade, il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre dans un tel état, nous étions juste en train de préparer le petit déjeuner ! argumenta Killian avec son ironie et sa suffisance habituelle.

Emma le foudroya du regard. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se taire parfois ! Elle crut pendant quelques secondes que David allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais il était maintenu fermement par la poigne de Blanche, qui l'entraîna malgré lui vers la porte.

Une fois seuls, Emma resta quelques secondes interdite, à repenser au surréalisme de la scène qui venait de se produire, puis secoua la tête animée d'une furieuse envie de rire.

\- J'y crois pas !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle dans cette situation... lui dit Killian.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est juste dingue !

\- Ton père me hait à présent ! Et dire que je pensais qu'il avait fini par m'aimer un peu...

\- Mais il t'adore ! Il était juste surpris et puis met toi à sa place, la situation est un brin scabreuse...

\- Oui, enfin s'il avait pu me trucider, il l'aurait fait sans remords ! argua Killian dubitatif.

\- Tu marques un point...

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à toucher son torse.

\- Mais tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire...dit-elle taquine

\- J'espère bien... répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Où en étions-nous capitaine ? murmura-t-elle dans son cou, tandis que sa langue venait titiller le lobe de l'oreille de Killian.

\- On préparait des pancakes...non, répondit-il la voix enrouée.

Ils se perdirent dans un baiser.

\- Tu as fermé la porte à clé ? lui demanda Killian au bout d'un moment.

\- J'ai même fait mieux... J'ai placé un sort de protection...

Alors en ce cas...

 ** _Oui je sais, encore un chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais nous donne une petit aperçu de ce que pourrait être un quotidien CS (euh enfin dans mes délires ! bien sûr) Et un clin d'œil à ma mate OnceuponaSigne, car ce chapitre m'ait venu suite à un petit délire sur le forum Once et sur le topic CS de Killian ne portant qu'un tablier...Je sais qu'elle suit la fic sur le forum, mais si elle passe par là..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Quelques jours après cette drôle de scène, Emma se trouvait au bureau du shérif, la tête dans les papiers, s'ennuyant ferme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la pendule accrochée au mur face à elle, qui égrenait les minutes avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Pour la dixième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. David assit au bureau en face leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois irrité, mais aussi amusé.

Il connaissait assez sa fille, pour savoir que classer les papiers et les rapports accumulés au cours de ces derniers mois, forts intenses en évènements de tout genre, ne l'amusait pas. Mais elle était le shérif, lui uniquement l'adjoint et cette tâche lui incombait. Bien sûr il aurait pu, en bon père, la soulager de ce travail, mais la scène de l'autre jour lui restait légèrement en travers de la gorge.

Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et savait parfaitement que sa fille était une adulte, déjà mère de surcroît, et qu'il était évident que Killian et elle s'adonnaient à ce genre d'activité. Mais c'était une chose de s'en douter et une autre de le voir de ses propres yeux ! Il en avait probablement était encore plus gêné que Blanche...

Il savait aussi que sa réaction était un brin puéril, sa femme le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer, à plusieurs reprises, mais il s'agissait de sa fille tout de même. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle n'était plus le tout petit bébé qu'il n'avait pu tenir entre ses bras que quelques minutes... Voir sa fille, la chair de sa chair, bébé innocent et la retrouver adulte et femme était un brin déstabilisant.

S'il était honnête, il pourrait dire que cela devait être la même chose pour sa femme ! Mais elle était une femme justement et ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière que lui. Et puis, lorsqu'Emma était revenue dans leur vie, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent tous leurs souvenirs, elles étaient devenues toutes deux des amies, des amies femmes qui se font ce genre de confidence.

Du coin de l'œil il vit sa fille consulter sa montre, peut-être pour y voir si les minutes défilaient différemment de sur la pendule et sourit malgré lui.

\- Que t'arrives-t-il Emma ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Pour toute réponse Emma repoussa un peu plus une pile de papier, déjà en équilibre instable au bord de son bureau, et soupira à nouveau en le regardant.

\- Il ne se passe rien depuis des jours à Stroybrooke.

\- Et alors ? De quoi te plains-tu ? Je croyais que tu serais heureuse de passer un peu plus de temps avec ton pirate...

\- Mon pirate ! s'agaça Emma en se levant de sa chaise pour se planter devant le bureau de son père.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque nous sommes allés le chercher dans l'Underworld il était devenu Killian et aujourd'hui tu l'appelles à nouveau le pirate... Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, c'est ridicule... Tu es ridicule !

\- Excuse-moi de me sentir mal à l'aise de trouver ma fille à demi-nue dans les bras d'un homme pas plus vêtu... répliqua David au comble de la mauvaise foi.

\- Dois-je te rappeler la fois où je suis rentrée à l'improviste à l'appartement pour vous trouver maman et toi en pleine sieste improvisée, après notre retour de la Forêt Enchantée ? Crois-tu que je me sois sentie à l'aise d'imaginer mes parents faire... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

David rougit mal à l'aise, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as raison chérie ! Ma réaction est disproportionnée et j'en suis conscient. Mais tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi...

\- Et tu n'as aucune raison de le faire en ce qui concerne Killian. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal.

\- Je sais et j'imagine qu'il va falloir que j'accepte de ne plus être le seul à pouvoir te protéger...

Emma lui sourit et avisa à nouveau la pendule, pour se rendre compte qu'il était enfin quasiment l'heure. Ravie elle quitta le bureau pour se rendre chez Granny's où Killian devait la rejoindre pour déjeuner.

La jeune femme n'avait pas quitté le bureau depuis dix minutes que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. David leva la tête de ses papiers pour se retrouver face à face avec Killian. Ce dernier se planta devant son bureau, visiblement mal à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda David. Je croyais que tu devais déjeuner avec Emma, elle est partie te rejoindre chez Granny's, tu l'as raté de peu...

\- Je sais qu'elle vient de partir, j'ai même attendu qu'elle s'en aille pour venir. Je voulais te parler seul à seul.

David surpris fronça légèrement les sourcils, posa le stylo qu'il tenait et se recula légèrement pour s'adosser à sa chaise. Il ne savait pas ce que Killian voulait lui dire, mais il ne comptait pas particulièrement lui faciliter la tâche !

\- Voilà... Je ... je voulais tout d'abord te dire que j'étais désolé pour l'autre jour... J'ai conscience que la situation était extrêmement embarrassante, pour chacun d'entre nous...

\- N'en parlons plus... dit David magnanime. Mais j'imagine te connaissant que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici, juste pour me parler de cet incident. Je me trompe.

\- Euh... non camarade. Ecoute... Je sais bien que parfois je te tape sur les nerfs...

David ne put qu'acquiescer dans un demi-sourire.

\- Mais je sais aussi qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien... Je sais je fais toujours cet effet-là aux gens !

David leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, mais le laissa continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as su voir au-delà des apparences et de tes préjugés. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait et que je me trimballe un lourd passé, mais j'aime ta fille.

\- Si tu es venu pour me dire ça, figure-toi que je suis déjà au courant. Vous avez passé le test des dieux dans l'Underworld...

\- Non ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle... Je sais bien qu'elle est une princesse et moi un simple pirate, manchot de surcroît...mais... en fait... je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de m'accorder sa main.

Estomaqué David ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Enfin en y réfléchissant, il se doutait bien qu'un jour où l'autre Killian finirait par demander Emma en mariage, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse venir lui demander sa main !

\- Tu as conscience répondit-il après un long silence, trop long au goût de Killian, que quoi je dise, ça ne changera pas le choix d'Emma...

\- Je sais bien. Mais il m'a semblé important de te poser la question avant de le faire auprès d'Emma.

\- Eh bien ta démarche me touche et c'est avec plaisir que je t'accorde la main de ma fille.

Killian poussa un long soupir de soulagement et réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant quasiment toute sa conversation avec David.

\- Merci ! dit-il en tendant la main au prince.

Celui-ci la prit en retour et la lui serra dans une poignée de main amicale et virile.

\- De toute façon même sans ton accord, j'aurais demandé Emma en mariage, ajouta Killian tout à coup beaucoup plus à l'aise.

\- N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Au fond David était content d'accueillir Killian dans sa famille, même s'il considérait déjà qu'il en faisait partie. Ce type, il avait fini par l'apprécier au fil du temps et même à faire de lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

Killian était content que David l'accepte comme un futur membre à part entière de sa famille. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire sa demande à Emma.

C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il partit la retrouver chez Granny's.

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit moment CaptainCharming ? Et notre Killian en mode je demande la main à futur beau-papa ?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Tranquillement installée à une table chez Granny's, c'est avec bonheur qu'Emma vit Killian arriver. Elle lui fit signe et il la rejoignit immédiatement à la table, non sans l'avoir passionnément embrassée, avant de s'installer. Il s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et immédiatement Emma entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Killian, se plongeant avec délice dans l'océan de ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Toi aussi love !

\- Je commençais à me demander ce que tu faisais...Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'attends...

\- Je...je... j'ai été retenu sur le port par...Leroy...

Emma haussa un sourcil, Killian lui semblait bien mal à l'aise tout à coup. Il semblait chercher ses mots, tout en se grattant derrière l'oreille, signe chez lui d'une certaine gêne.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur ces questions, car à ce moment-là Regina flanquée d'Henry, entra dans le restaurant. Ce dernier ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, et s'installa d'autorité à leur table, entraînant sa mère avec lui.

\- Super ! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là tous les deux ! dit-il enthousiaste.

\- Euh...Eh bien c'est que... Killian et moi...

Regina capta l'air hésitant d'Emma et comprit qu'ils étaient de trop.

\- Viens Henry, allons nous installer à la table là-bas lui dit-elle en désignant une table à l'autre bout du restaurant. Si Emma et Killian ont prévu de déjeuner ensemble, c'est sûrement pour avoir un peu d'intimité...

L'adolescent, commença à se lever en bougonnant, et dédia à Emma et Kilian un regard de chien battu à fendre le cœur. Après un coup d'œil à son compagnon, Emma attrapa le bras d'Henry.

\- Mais non mon grand, tu ne nous déranges pas... Vous ne nous dérangez pas, ajouta-t-elle englobant Regina.

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous à table, Killian retint un profond soupir de découragement. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourrait lui faire sa demande ! Quoique une demande en mariage chez Granny's n'aurait pas été des plus romantiques...

Plongé dans ses pensées, dans lesquelles il échafaudait divers scénarios, concernant la plus romantique des demandes en mariage, il perdit totalement le fil de la conversation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit trois paires d'yeux interrogateurs posées sur lui, qu'il comprit qu'on lui avait posé une question, mais laquelle ?

\- Pardon ?

\- On parlait de l'éventualité de faire une ballade en mer la semaine prochaine, pour l'anniversaire d'Henry...lui dit doucement Emma en fronçant les sourcils et en lui prenant la main. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Mais, c'est une excellente idée, répondit-il en adressant un sourire rayonnant à Henry. Tout va bien love ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Emma.

La jeune femme n'insista pas, mais resta néanmoins légèrement préoccupée tout le reste du repas.

Une fois Henry et Regina repartis, Killian proposa à Emma de sortir faire un tour sur le port. Il voulait absolument l'amener jusqu'au Jolly Roger...

Tandis qu'ils quittaient le restaurant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la jolie robe de mariée en vitrine du magasin juste en face. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle admirait cette robe. Il y a encore quelques temps elle aurait ri de ces idioties, le mariage ce n'était pas fait pour elle... mais aujourd'hui il y avait Killian et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle y avait pensé et plus d'une fois. Elle se souvenait de sa réaction à Camelot, lorsqu'il avait tenu à lui donner cette fichue bague qui faisait de lui un survivant, qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder entre parenthèse car ça l'aurait peut-être maintenu en vie ! Pendant quelques secondes elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il allait la demander en mariage et même si une part d'elle s'y serait refusée avec la dernière énergie, une autre part d'elle-même, à son grand étonnement, aurait accepté avec joie... Et plus le temps passait et plus elle y pensait, surtout maintenant, qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, en sécurité et surtout ensembles et heureux.

Killian ne manqua pas de remarquer le discret coup d'œil d'Emma à la vitrine du magasin et retint un sourire. Même si tout au fond de lui subsistait une légère crainte concernant sa réaction, il savait que c'était le bon moment.

Arrivés au port, il entraîna la jeune femme à bord du Jolly Roger. Une fois à bord il s'arrêta sur le pont et se tourna vers elle.

\- Love, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose...

\- Moi aussi Killian je voudrais te parler...

Surpris par la demande d'Emma, il la regarda interrogatif. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et légèrement inquiète.

\- Qu'y a-t-il love ?

\- Non toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire... Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé depuis que tu m'as rejoint pour déjeuner...

\- Swan, n'esquive pas, s'il te plaît... Tu sais qu'avec moi tu n'as pas besoin de ton armure...

Emma lui sourit en réponse, hésita, prit une inspiration, puis se lança

\- Capitaine Jones, Killian mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La stupeur s'inscrivit sur le visage de Killian. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle avait fait ça ! Elle venait de lui demander de l'épouser ! Emma, sa Swan, la femme qui avait tellement peur de laisser parler ses sentiments, venait de s'offrir littéralement à lui !

Il vit la peur s'inscrire petit à petit dans ses grands yeux verts et s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Bloody Hell Swan, tu viens de m'enlever les mots de la bouche !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai mené ici, juste pour te demander si tu voulais bien devenir ma femme, mais ...

Elle lui ôta toute chance de terminer sa phrase en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Dois-je en conclure une réponse positive ? ironisa- t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je te retourne la question, répondit-elle les deux poings sur les hanches, tout sourire.

\- Oui ! répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en blottissant sa tête contre son épaule.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, la souleva et la fit tourner. Elle éclata de rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule pour qu'il puisse la faire redescendre. Ce qu'il fit entre deux baisers.

\- Je t'aime ! lui dit-il en la reposant au sol.

\- Je t'aime aussi !

\- Alors c'était donc ça qui te tracassait tant, tout à l'heure chez Granny's dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Eh bien oui... Je cherchais une manière originale de te faire ma demande, mais tu m'as devancé et...

\- Bienvenue au 21ème siècle capitaine, dans un monde où les femmes peuvent parfaitement demander en mariage l'homme qu'elles aiment !

\- Je vois... Mais dis-moi dans ce monde, si les femmes demandent les hommes en mariage, qui leur offrent une jolie bague ?

Elle le regarda surprise, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Eh bien je suppose que... Tu sais de nos jours... les traditions... tout ça... bredouilla-t-elle.

Puis elle se tut, quand elle le vit fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon de sa main valide et en ressortir une petite boîte en velours rouge qu'il lui tendit.

Le velours était râpé par endroit, la boîte semblait ancienne, presque fragile. D'une main tremblante elle ouvrit l'écrin pour y trouver une magnifique bague composée d'un saphir serti de diamants. Instantanément des larmes de bonheur embuèrent les yeux d'Emma.

Elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité. Elle avait voulu prendre les commandes, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus peur de ses sentiments désormais, mais en faisant ça elle l'avait privé de tout ce qu'il avait organisé... Il avait pensé à la bague, au lieu...

\- Elle est magnifique... Je suis désolée mon amour...

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Je t'ai privé de faire ta demande, comme tu en avais envie...

Pour la faire taire, il prit la bague la sortit de la boîte et la lui passa à l'annulaire gauche.

\- C'était parfait, bien au contraire, car ça nous ressemble love ! Et cette bague te vas à merveille, j'en étais sûr...

\- Elle est très belle et semble ancienne, non ?

\- Elle appartenait à ma mère...

\- Oh Killian !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

\- En parlant de parents, il va falloir prévenir les miens. Ma mère va entrer en transe !

\- A mon avis elle est déjà au courant...

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien... j'ai parlé à ton père tout à l'heure avant de venir te retrouver... et le connaissant, j'imagine qu'il a déjà dû en parler à ta mère...

\- Tu as...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase abasourdie.

\- Que veux-tu love, j'ai beau être un pirate tri-centenaire, extrêmement séduisant, je suis aussi un gentleman qui connaît les bonnes manières. Tu es une princesse, alors il semblait normal que je demande te main à ton père, le prince...

Elle voulut parler, mais il l'a fit taire d'un baiser.

 _ **Alors vos commentaires ? Que pensez vous de leur demande en mariage commune ? (Bon sang que j'espère qu'il y aura une demande en mariage de la part d'Emma ou de Kilian en saison 6 !)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

C'est le froid qui la réveilla. Désorientée elle regarda autour d'elle, pour réaliser qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'elle était en fait, allongée sur le canapé du salon. Elle se releva légèrement et constata qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée avec le blouson de Killian posé sur elle.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ou même carrément monté à l'étage ? Elle se leva, posa le blouson sur le dossier du canapé et avisa à ce moment-là les quelques cartons qui jonchaient le sol.

Interloquée elle s'en approcha, pour constater qu'ils contenaient toutes ses affaires, celles qu'elle avait laissées chez ses parents, avant de s'installer dans la maison... Mais il y avait des mois de ça, juste après l'Underworld... Pourquoi ses affaires aujourd'hui toutes soigneusement rangées, trainaient à présent dans des cartons ?

Fatiguée, elle se dit qu'elle chercherait une réponse demain, car elle n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans son lit et retrouver la chaleur du corps de Killian.

Elle monta rapidement les quelques marches et entra dans leur chambre, mais la stupeur la cloua sur place. Car la chambre était vide !

Une vague de peur commença à l'envahir et d'une main tremblante elle ouvrit le placard, pour constater qu'il ne contenait que quelques vêtements à elle. Les autres semblaient toujours dans les cartons, mais le pire, c'est que ceux de Killian n'étaient pas là non plus...

La peur se transforma en panique et elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, se rua dehors et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'au port. S'il n'était pas à la maison, c'est qu'il était à bord du Jolly Roger... C'était la seule explication !

Arrivée sur place elle monta en hâte à bord du navire et se précipita jusqu'à la cabine. Mais elle dut constater que cette dernière était totalement vide.

Elle remonta sur le pont et appela Killian à grands cris, mais seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit.

La panique l'empêchait de réfléchir posément. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle... A moins qu'elle ait affaire à un problème magique...

Totalement perdue, elle redescendit dans la cabine de Killian et s'assit sur le lit, pour tenter de se calmer et de réfléchir posément. Mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses mains tremblaient, les larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux...

La peur s'était transformée en panique et à présent en terreur. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier... Mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il fallait pourtant en avoir le cœur net. Elle avisa le coffre scellé au mur, prit son arme de service qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et d'un geste légèrement tremblant tira pour en faire sauter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas laissant apparaître le contenu.

Elle se pencha et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, mais son cœur s'arrêta littéralement de battre, lorsque sa main s'empara d'un écrin de velours rouge. Elle le sortit, mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle y trouverait, car elle n'ornait plus à son annulaire gauche... Là sur le velours, semblant la narguer il y avait la sublime bague en saphir ayant appartenue à la mère de Killian...

Ce qui signifiait que Killian ne la lui avait jamais offerte !

Alors elle comprit, et une douleur atroce lui enserra le cœur, au point de la faire se courber en deux. En larmes, incapable de respirer, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, tenant entre ses mains l'écrin.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Il devait y avoir forcément une autre explication se dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il devait y avoir eu un problème quelconque, d'ailleurs pourquoi se serait-elle endormie comme ça sur le canapé ?

Elle se releva, sécha ses larmes, et décida d'aller chez ses parents. Il devait y avoir une explication à ce cauchemar !

D'un pas qu'elle voulait résolu, elle retourna jusqu'à chez elle, prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la rue principale et le loft de ses parents. Arrivée en bas, elle gara sa voiture, puis monta avec précipitation les deux étages pour se retrouver devant leur porte. Sans plus réfléchir, elle tambourina à la porte, jusqu'à ce son père, l'air hagard et endormi vienne ouvrir.

\- Emma ! Bon sang chérie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et entra dans l'appartement comme un automate. Comment pouvaient-ils dormir tranquillement alors qu'un évènement magique était en train de se produire dans la ville ?

Sa mère apparut à son tour, l'air tout autant endormie, et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, lorsqu'elle vit Emma.

\- Chérie que se passe-t-il ? Il est trois heures du matin... Tu vas réveiller ton frère...

Comment pouvaient-ils rester si calmes ?

\- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre en ville... Killian à disparu...

\- Quoi ? commença David en ouvrant de grands yeux, mais Blanche attrapa son bras pour le faire taire.

Emma ne remarqua pas le geste de sa mère, toute à son angoisse, elle marchait de long en large dans la pièce, passant et repassant les mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je... je me suis réveillée sur le canapé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Et puis il y avait tous ses cartons... pourtant je les ai rangé... Alors je suis montée dans notre chambre... mais... mais il n'y était pas... il n'y avait plus ses affaires non plus...

\- Emma... tenta de dire Blanche.

\- Alors je me suis rendue au port... pour le chercher... mais là non plus il n'y avait personne... poursuivit Emma. Je ne comprends pas...Je n'ai plus ma bague... elle était dans le coffre du Jolly Roger.

\- Quelle bague ? demanda doucement sa mère.

Emma releva la tête et la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la raison. Enfin elle savait bien, ça faisait des semaines qu'elle préparait leur mariage, tenant absolument à ce que sa fille est un mariage digne d'une princesse !

\- Ma bague de fiançailles voyons ! Celle que Killian m'a offerte...

David s'approcha d'elle à son tour, lui prit le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- De quoi parles-tu chérie ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- De mon mariage, mon mariage avec Killian !

\- Emma... dit sa mère en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à son tour. Il n'y a pas de mariage chérie...

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Ça fait même des semaines que tu t'en occupes, nous devons nous marier la semaine prochaine...

\- Chérie... Killian et toi vous ne pouvaient pas vous marier, reprit Blanche, d'une voix tremblante.

La terreur qui l'avait envahie à bord du Jolly Roger, revint la frapper de plein fouet. Elle se leva du canapé pour échapper à l'étreinte de ses parents et surtout pour ne pas lire la peur et la détresse dans leurs yeux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'ils cherchaient à lui dire et pourtant elle savait que c'était la vérité. Ça lui crevait les yeux, mais ça la tuait également !

\- Bien sûr que nous allons nous marier, nous sommes True Love, vous le savez bien, rien ne peut nous séparer. Il est revenu de l'Underworld, Zeus lui a donné une deuxième chance et nous allons la vivre ! Nous sommes heureux depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, nous vivons ensemble dans notre maison...Tiens l'autre jour, vous nous avez même surpris dans une situation un peu scabreuse... Papa, tu en as même fait une jaunisse !

David se leva du canapé, pour attraper le bras d'Emma, mais celle-ci se débattit légèrement pour échapper à l'étreinte paternelle.

\- Lâche-moi, implora-t-elle, tandis qu'il la tenait un peu plus fermement contre lui.

\- Non, car tu vas m'écouter, nous écouter Emma ! Killian est mort chérie ! Je sais que c'est cruel et terrible, je sais que vous étiez True Love, mais il est resté dans l'Underworld ! Il nous a aidé à vaincre Hadès et désormais il est dans un monde meilleur...

Emma entendait les mots de son père, mais son cerveau refusait obstinément de les assimiler.

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu erres comme une âme en peine dans ta maison, tu refuses de ranger quoi que ce soit, tu passes ton temps au cimetière à lui parler sur sa tombe. Ça ne peut plus durer chérie, dit sa mère avec sollicitude et inquiétude. On s'inquiète tant pour toi, mais à présent il est clair, que tu es dans le déni et que tu dois te faire aider.

Sonnée la jeune femme ne répondit rien et se laissa guider vers le canapé à travers ses larmes.

Elle avait rêvé, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Killian n'était jamais revenu et sa vie n'était qu'un cauchemar sans fin... Comment pourrait-elle vivre et continuer sans lui ?

Indifférente à tout, elle entendit ses parents parler entre eux, ils disaient qu'elle devait être hospitalisée, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit soignée. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison, mais la douleur envahissait son âme, son cœur et son corps. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ferma les yeux, appelant Killian et peu à peu le néant l'engloutit.

 _ **Bon je pars me cacher quelque part, avant que vous ne me trouviez pour me tuer ! Je sais c'est terrible et atrocement cruel... Mais je dis bien mais, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il en reste un...** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Our Happy Ending (CS) – Post 5x21– Et si Killian était revenu de l'Underworld juste un peu plus tard que dans la série ? Drama-Romance - Rating K (voir M selon chapitre)**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà nous arrivons au terme de cette fic. Mille mercis à ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour tous vos commentaires. J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde dans la mesure du possible (je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont posté des reviews en guest je n'ai malheureusement pas la possibilité de vous répondre, mais merci à vous aussi), parce que c'est important pour moi, car vos avis me donne envie de continuer.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et surtout que vous vous êtes remis de vos émotions du chapitre précédent !**_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Lorsqu'Emma sortit de la berline, Blanche se précipita à sa rencontre pour arranger sa robe, sa traîne et son voile.

\- Mon dieu chérie, tu es absolument magnifique ! dit-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

Regina qui conduisait la voiture, sortit à son tour, et considéra Blanche quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à pleurer maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera pendant la cérémonie, rappelle-moi de te fournir une boîte de mouchoirs, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et tourna toute son attention vers sa fille, son bébé qui aujourd'hui allait se marier avec l'homme de sa vie.

\- Pas trop nerveuse ? lui demanda-t-elle ?

Emma lui sourit pour la rassurer. Nerveuse ? Sûrement un peu... surtout après le terrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la semaine précédente... Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans son lit, leur lit, entre les bras de Killian, il lui avait fallu de longues heures avant de retrouver son calme, et ce malgré les baisers et la tendresse de son homme...

D'ailleurs depuis, elle ne dormait que d'un œil, elle avait tellement peur de revivre ce mauvais rêve... Car ce cauchemar représentait sa plus grande terreur, celle de perdre Killian, encore !

Il lui avait pourtant promis, juré que jamais il ne partirait, qu'elle ne le perdrait plus jamais... Mais la peur restait là tapie dans son subconscient, prête à surgir au détour d'un mauvais rêve. Elle savait qu'elle devrait apprendre à vivre avec ça désormais.

\- Un peu, surtout que j'ai fait un terrible cauchemar l'autre jour...

\- Oh chérie, c'est tout à fait normal de faire de mauvais rêve, juste avant son mariage. On a toujours l'impression que rien n'ira... Moi aussi tu sais, avant d'épouser ton père j'avais rêvé qu'il y aurait des problèmes et...

Blanche ne termina pas sa phrase, car elle croisa le regard dubitatif de Regina.

\- Oui... bon ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple...

\- Tu m'étonnes... marmonna Regina tout bas.

David apparut, sortant de l'église, très élégant dans un costume gris foncé et s'arrêta devant les trois jeunes femmes.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il à Emma dans un sourire.

\- Killian est là ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'une petite voix.

\- Depuis au moins une demi-heure, il fait tellement les cent pas, qu'il va finir par faire un trou dans le sol ! ironisa David.

A cette phrase Emma sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'il était là, il serait toujours là, il le lui avait promis... Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis attrapa le bras de son père.

\- Tu sais tu peux encore changer d'avis, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle le regarda, secoua la tête faussement exaspérée et lui assena une tape sur l'épaule. David rit en réponse.

Entretemps Blanche et Regina étaient rentrées dans l'église pour s'installer la première dans l'assistance, la seconde près de l'autel, car elle serait le témoin d'Emma.

Solennellement, père et fille firent leur entrée dans l'église et la musique s'éleva. Le parfum entêtant des fleurs monta aux narines d'Emma, le décor était somptueux, sa mère avait fait des merveilles, et sans magie.

Emma remonta l'allée impatiente, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette qui l'attendait au pied de l'autel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, David s'arrêta et mis la main de la jeune femme, dans celle tremblante de Killian. Il leur sourit et partit s'installer aux côtés de sa femme.

Emue et heureuse, Emma dévorait littéralement Killian des yeux, et c'était réciproque, car il était incapable de détourner ses yeux de la fabuleuse apparition qu'était la jeune femme dans sa robe de princesse.

Tandis que le prêtre récitait les sacrements, l'esprit d'Emma s'évada quelques secondes. Elle était heureuse, probablement la femme la plus heureuse de tous les royaumes. Elle épousait l'homme de sa vie, celui sans qui elle ne pourrait vivre.

Lorsque le prête lui demanda de prononcer ses vœux, se fut d'une voix tremblante qu'elle répondit :

\- Moi Emma Swan, je te prends toi Killian Jones pour époux, je jure de t'aimer, t'honorer et te chérir, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la ... pour l'éternité.

Killian haussa un sourcil et lui sourit. Puis il prononça les mêmes vœux à son tour, modifiant lui aussi la fin habituelle, comme un clin d'œil à leur merveilleuse histoire.

Heureux ils s'embrassèrent et ressortirent de l'église sous les rires de l'assistance.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient tous place pour la photo, à laquelle sa mère tenait tant, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle les regarda les uns et les autres et se dit qu'ils formaient tous quand même, une bien drôle de famille...

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit où tout cela la mènerait, le jour où Henry avait sonné à sa porte, elle ne l'aurait pas cru bien évidemment. Mais le résultat était là aujourd'hui, en cette merveilleuse journée. Elle l'orpheline qui avait grandi désespérément seule, était à présent entourée d'une famille certes particulière, mais aimante. Elle avait trouvé un endroit où vivre, une ville où elle se savait chez elles parmi les siens, elle avait des amis et notamment Regina qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie. Et puis surtout, elle avait l'amour. Le vrai avec un grand A. Celui des contes qu'elle lisait dans son enfance...

Killian la prit par le bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle lui sourit, l'admirant. Dieu qu'il était séduisant dans son costume gris.

\- Tu es magnifique lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Je sais se rengorgea-t-il fidèle à lui-même. Mais toi tu es simplement divine Swan.

\- Je sais...

Se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, ils oublièrent quelques instants où ils étaient et où ils se trouvaient et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Leur happy-end était là et ils s'étaient tellement battus pour ce moment.

Il y avait eu des moments de doute évidemment, mais à tort, car même la mort ne peut détruire le véritable amour, la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire, c'est le repousser, l'espace d'un instant.

 **FIN**

 _ **Alors j'imagine que vous êtes rassurés et que je suis pardonnée non ? J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez aimé cette fin toute fluffy... (Que j'aimerai un mariage en saison 6...) Encore merci à vous !**_


End file.
